Arcadia: A Paradise Lost
by WhisperedMemories
Summary: In a single day, and night, of misfortune, the realm of Arcadia disappeared beneath the sea. Now it is young Dean Winchester and his brother Sam's quest to decode the book of Enoch to find the city their father dreamed of discovering. -Atlantis AU-
1. Many eons ago

"_...in a single day, or two, of misfortune, the realm of Arcadia disappeared, misplaced really, into the depths of the Earth. You can blame everything on Lucifer. And Michael. And Gabriel. Because they really shouldn't have pressed the big blue button." _

_~Chuck Shurley …Too drunk to remember the Year_

0

0

0

_**The Past**_

"You idiot, you've doomed us all!" Howled Michael as he flapped his wings, glaring over at Lucifer. His younger brother scowled, waving his arms about.

"How was I supposed to know that it would do that?"

Michael sighed and put a hand on the vial of grace around his throat and flew faster.

"We must warn Arcadia!" said Raphael from beside him. "Or everyone will perish!"

They could hear the water in the distance. They may be angels. They may be practically immortal, but there was no stopping the rage of the Earth. Water was no place for a creature of the air.

As they flew, the residents of the glittering realm of Arcadia went about their lives, not aware of the impending doom of the water heading for them. Young Prince Castiel, little more than a babe, had his hand in his father's as they walked about the market. His little black wings fluttered in excitement as his father, the King, knelt and placed a small silver laurel crown upon his messy black hair.

"There, my youngest son, you are the Prince of Travel, the Angel of Thursday, my gentle little boy."

And his father scooped him up, earning a few endearing grins from the guards around them, as Castiel squealed in delight, his chubby toddler hands reach up and wrapping around his father's neck in joy.

"Papa!" he squealed, giggling. "Thank you!"

"You are most welcome child. I-"

Suddenly the King froze and his attention turned to the horizon. His guards followed his gaze and gasped in horror, their brown wings flaring in shock and fear. A wall of water, hundreds of feet in height was headed their way. The grace around the angels' necks began to glow deep red in warning as the wave grew closer and the alarm drums sounded. The glowing sphere in the sky, the crystal that held the power of Purgatory, began to glow red as well.

Angels, those who were not warriors, began to scream in panic and take off for the shelters at the center of the city. The King did not move, keeping his son clutched tightly in his arms. His other sons were out there. Then the crystal of Purgatory began sending out beams of red light, scanning for those of royal blood, those suitable for a host.

And it fell upon him.

He turned his head upwards, listening to the whispering voices, and the voices of the Old Ones.

_Give yourself to us, and we will save your precious children. You tiny race of angels._

He did. And his eyes began to glow blue and he set Castiel down upon the ground. But the child would not go. He wrenched his hand from his youngest, though it pained him to hear the young angel's cries of fear and sorrow, and found himself clinging to a small silver cuff that had been on his child's wrist. Wrapping his hand around it, drawing strength from it, he allowed the Crystal to take him.

"Father!" cried Castiel, reaching out after him, his little hands grabbing for his.

Just as the King began to rise into the air, Gabriel, the fourth Prince, descended upon Castiel and spread his golden wings.

"Close your eyes Castiel!" he cried, pulling his baby brother close, cradling his head against his chest. Castiel sobbed louder as the wave grew closer, shadowing the city with its mass.

The King rose higher until he was engulfed by the crystal in the sky. The glowing stones floating around it, inscribed with symbols older than time, began to spin as the King disappeared. Beams of light shot out from it as the water began to swallow the outskirts of the city, and Gabriel could only watch in horror as a blue shield began to erect itself around the city central.

His three brothers landed beside him, their wings ruffling as they stood and watched, horrified as angels who had not been fast enough were trapped outside the force field. The water descended upon them, just as the force field closed overhead and they were in darkness. There was a great lamenting cry as the sky was lost to them, the clouds, and the place that angels belonged.

And the city of Arcadia sank beneath the sea.

0

0

0

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. there was born unto the universe

"_Our Lives are measured by the Gifts we leave Our Children"_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_**Washington D.C., 1914**_

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Dean Winchester, and I am here to present to you, the location of the Book of Enoch. You see, my findings have indicated that it is not in Ireland as many would think, but rather Iceland."

Silence. Dean sighed and clicked the lights back on, revealing the old dress dummies that made up his audience.

"Sammy is so much better at this academic shit. Why couldn't dad have been a mechanic? I'm so much better at that."

Dean shuffled around in the basement storage room that made up his office and went about tidying up, since it had been a while, and was rather surprised when the phone rang. He leapt over a chair and picked up the earpiece.

"This is Dean Winchester, cartography and lingui-oh, yes. Yes sir. I got it. No problem."

He grumbled and went over to the boiler, twisted a couple of knobs and hit it with a wrench. It shook ominously for a few moments before groaning back to life. He went back over to the phone.

"Better? Good. No, thank _you _Mr. Hendrickson."

His life was pretty depressing at the moment. Those assholes upstairs wouldn't give him the time of day for his presentation, but he was so close! He knew Arcadia was out there somewhere, and so was the Book of Enoch that would lead him there. His father had believed it, so he would too. His brother Sam, not so much…speaking of which, he needed to call his brother.

Later, when he got home. It was already four and he usually left at five. If they weren't going to see his maps, why bother? The stingy, rich old bastards were probably asleep and getting paid to sleep anyway. He turned off all the lights, made sure to grab his Dad's old jacket and trudged up the stairs into the rest of the museum, whereupon he was confronted by one frowning Samuel Winchester II. Or Sammy.

"Hey Sammy, why the bitch-face?"

"Dean, the landlord sent me another letter. If I hear one more complaint about your machines, I may kill you myself."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that! And why the hell are you reading my mail?"

"Because it's _our _mail Dean! I live with you, remember?" said his brother, his doctor's coat making him seem like a giant, enormous really, bird. Dean just smirked and walked, expecting his brother to follow behind.

"Relax Sammy, it'll be fine."

"It's Sam; one, and two, it is NOT fine. Every time you blow something up, I pay for it because I seem to be the only one making money around here!"

Dean turned and scowled at his brother as they made their way onto the sidewalk, hands on his hips and adjusting his glasses, which were really because he was blinder than an eyeless mole when it came to reading, before reaching up and smacking his little brother's head.

"I make plenty of money!"

"Dean, you're a glorified janitor! The master of maps to nowhere and boiler taming!"

"That was mean Sammy."

"Just because Dad left us all that shit about Arcadia or whatever, doesn't mean you have to deal with it too!"

Dean rounded on his brother and got right up in his face.

"And just because you went off to school doesn't mean you can just forget about family! Just because you're a doctor doesn't make you any more important than me Sam!"

People were beginning to stare at the two brothers and Sam sighed, following Dean to the glossy black model T that waited for them, parked next to the curb.

"Dean, I just want you to do what you want to do, not what Dad wanted you to do."

"I owe it to him Sam. Somebody has to do it…for Mom too."

"Don't bring her into this," growled Sam. "You know she wouldn't be happy with us wasting away our lives on something Dad wanted."

Dean started the car roughly and pulled out into the traffic, effectively cutting off his boss.

"Dammit Winchester! That's the fourth time this week!"

Dean leaned out the window, waving sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. Hendrickson! Won't happen again."

"I bet it will! You'd be better off quitting before I have you arrested!"

Dean snorted and pressed down on the pedal of his car, speeding along through the traffic. Sam looked blatantly nauseous as Dean whipped around corners.

"Ugh, I hate driving. It's not natural for a body to move this fast."

"Really Sammy? Being a doctor and all I'd expect you to be more open-minded than that."

"Let me rephrase that. I hate driving with _you._"

"I'm not that bad."

At that moment, nature decided to protest and a definite downpour proceeded to start. Rain was whipped into the cab by the wind and Sam turned to glare at his brother, his long brown hair dripping with water.

"Bitch, you can't blame me for the weather!"

"Jerk! And watch your mouth!"

"What's the matter Sammy? Big important doctor, forgot your roots? Classy college boy."

"You went to college too you idiot!"

"For a semester!"

Dean wrinkled his nose as Sam prattled on, listing off things that apparently made him humble and not snooty, pulling into the alley behind their apartment building and parking the car in the spot he had cleared for it.

"Alright, alright whatever. Hey, are you going to see Jess later?"

"No, her father said she was having a particularly bad day," answered Sam, his eyes saying 'this isn't over'. His girlfriend was suffering from a disease he had yet to diagnose. Where Dean was obsessed with what their father had left them, Sam obsession lay in discovering a cure for his girlfriend's sickness that made her weaker every day.

They ran through the rain and up the back stairs, the apartments heavy with the smell of cooking smoke and dimly lit by the gas lamps. That was the smell home.

"Ugh, it smells like something died in here," said Dean as they walked into their apartment.

"That's your laundry," said Sam, letting their white cat, Bones, rest on his shoulders. The rather ugly Persian meowed at them indignantly.

"Silence beast from hell," said Dean, holding out a hand at the cat. Bones hissed and swiped at his hand before jumping off Sam's shoulders and running to the younger brother's bedroom.

"Yeesh what's his-"

But Sam's look of shock, eyes focused behind him, made Dean spin around, only to come face to face with a shockingly beautiful blonde woman.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demanded Dean, forgoing caution out of anger. The woman came out of the shadows, her eyes glinting when lightning flashed outside and she smiled a dagger smile before sitting in a chair.

"My name is Lilith von Morgenstern. And I came down the chimney. Ho, ho, ho."

Dean blushed, but Sam pushed him away, still scowling.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Sam frowned. "We don't want anything from you. I've heard your name before, and it wasn't in good context Miss Morgenstern."

"Come anyway. My boss has something very interesting for you. Something about the Book of Enoch?"

Dean gasped and he looked over at Sam. Usually the older brother was a tight-ass about deals such as these, but everything went out the window when it came to Arcadia.

"Fine."

0

0

0

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said he had money."

"I never lie, now do I?" murmured Lilith, sashaying her way across the entrance hall of the enormous manor. It was decorated with every manner of stuffed beast, weapon and creepy photograph known to man.

It gave Dean the willies.

Sam is still glaring at Lilith as she leads them into a smaller, yet no less extravagant room, where a man is sitting in front of a fireplace, an enormous fish tank making up the wall opposite him. His eyes shone in the red firelight, giving him the look of a demon. Dean stopped immediately, staring at the flames reflecting off the man.

_Mommy. Fire. Smoke. Flames. Heat, fire, it was everywhere!_

"Dean?"

Sam's reassuring hand on his shoulder brought Dean back and he gave his brother a smirk before moving forward again to stand in front of the man. Lilith gave a small curtsey to the man before presenting them.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, as you requested Mr. Crowley."

The man looks up at them and Dean manages to meet his piercing glare, before the man smiles and holds out his hand.

"Fergus R. Crowley. Nice to finally meet you gents."

And there's something familiar about the way he smiles that flashes through Dean's head, but it disappears almost instantaneously and he returns the handshake. After Sam shakes his hand as well, Crowley turns to the fish tank.

"I've been listening to your father talk about Arcadia for years lads and quite frankly, I thought he was full of shit."

The brothers, no strangers to profanity, reeled back from such an affluent man using such language.

"I had to listen to that old fart Robert as well, standing by your father until the end. I got so fed up with him. I made a bet with the man. I said 'Singer, if you ever find that bloody book, I'll kiss you full on the mouth.'"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Sam!"

"Well, your father and the old fool found it. So of course."

He turned to a side table and picked up a photograph of grizzly old Bobby Singer and himself turning away and spitting after an apparent kiss. Sam made a sort of grimace and Dean just laughed.

"That crazy old coot. Gosh, we haven't seen Bobby in years have we Sam?"

And then it suddenly seemed to dawn on him just what Crowley had said.

"Wait, wait. You mean they found the Book of Enoch?"

Crowley smirked and withdrew a thick journal from his coat jacket. "Your Da and Singer made me promise to wait until you morons were ready for this."

Dean took the book and opened it, practically squealing with joy when he saw the maps and Enochian symbols laid out before him. Sam just gaped in disbelief at the book.

"I'll be damned," he finally managed to get out. "Dad wasn't crazy."

"Where was it?" demanded Dean, looking up at Crowley.

"Iceland."

"I KNEW IT!" whooped Dean, jumping in the air. Sam looked mortified while Crowley just smirked.

"I already have a crew picked out. If you're interested?"

Dean looked up excitedly. "You're serious?"

"Absolutely, only the best of the best," he said, laying out documents before them.

"Samuel Campbell, retired soldier and expert in weaponry and leader of the expedition.

Andy Gallagher, excavation expert, geological master and a rather impressive psychic on the side.

Ashmore Miles, demolition and technology expert.

Joanna Harvelle, head mechanic. Don't let the lass's age fool you; her father was the one on the first expedition.

Ellen Harvelle, communications expert, and a damn scary woman. She's here because she wouldn't let Joanna come by herself.

And Bobby of course. We have to have a cook."

The boys looked up at him with wide eyes before Lilith came forward with two documents, one with Dean's photo and the other with Sam's.

"All we're missing is an expert in Enochian and a Doctor. This is what your father left you, Arcadia is waiting lads."

Dean looked over at Sam, who sighed and looked down.

"I can't leave Jess Dean."

"Oh my dear boy, I know all about that pretty little girlfriend of yours," said Crowley. "I've arranged for her to be taken aboard. If anything can cure her of her malady it is Arcadia."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" roared Sam. "She can't be moved! She's ill you imbecile!"

"Sam. Sammy! Calm down," said Dean, pushing against his brother's chest. Sam back down, looking down at his older, albeit shorter, brother. "He's right! Arcadia is the answer to our problems! Jess, your headaches, money! Think about it!"

Sam looked away for a moment, staring at the fire, and then looked back at Crowley.

"Fine. I trust you if you're a friend of Bobby's. It's the blonde bitch I don't trust."

"Well, the blonde bitch is Samuel's Second-in-Command so I'd get used to me," said Lilith, a cold smile on her face.

"Wow. I'll have to quit work," said Dean.

"It's done. You resigned this afternoon."

"I did?"

"Yep. Don't like to leave loose ends.

" Oh, our apartment. I-I'm gonna have to give a notice," said Sam.

"Taken care of."

"Our clothes?"

"Packed."

"My car?" asked Dean, a worried look on his face.

"In storage."

"My cat?" said Sam.

Bones, ugly as ever appeared on the back of the couch, hissing as usual at Dean.

"Well Damn."

Crowley grinned. "Well then, go home and rest lads. We leave at O eight-hundred tomorrow morning."

And with that, the Winchesters found themselves on the road to finding Paradise.

0

0

0

Second chapter down! Please review!


	3. A star, blue and brighter than any other

"_Break, break, break, On thy cold gray stones, O __sea__! And I would that my tongue could utter the thoughts that arise in me__"_

_~Alfred Lord Tennyson_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Dean Winchester was currently hurling over the side of the enormous ship that was taking him to the drop-off destination.

"Ugh, carrots. Why is it always carrots? I did even eat carrots!"

"Dean Winchester please report to the launch bay!"

He groaned and turned around, taking directions from a crew member, and ran down the steel steps to the enormous launching station.

"Well hot damn Mr. Crowley, when you go all out, you go all out."

"I do like to show off my money. Now, where is that fool brother of yours?"

Dean looked over Crowley's shoulder and pointed over to Sam, who had a pretty blonde girl about his age in his arms. A coat was wrapped around and Sam cradled her against his chest like a doll, two older people kissing her forehead and patting Sam on the shoulder.

"He's getting Jess into the Sub. I'll tell him anything he needs to know."

"Well then I am pleased to introduce Samuel Campbell."

Crowley stepped aside to reveal a tall, bald man who was a few inches taller than Dean. His face had a smile plastered on it, but his eyes were tough, shady and Dean knew that the moment he opened his mouth, lies would be coming out of it.

"So, this is our linguist, eh? Nice to meet you Dean."

"The Pleasure's mine," said Dean, searching the man's face. There was something so familiar about it. He was about to ask when he heard Lilith and Bobby arguing behind him.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's lettuce Bobby; the men need the four basic food groups."

"Lettuce! Bah! I've got your four basic food groups, beans, bacon, whiskey and lard!"

Dean chuckled and shrugged at the two other men. What was he supposed to say? Bobby had seen the Civil War, the man was ancient. Samuel was opening his mouth when the launch warning sounded and he switched to herding Dean aboard the ship.

"Good luck!" said Crowley, that sinister grin on his face, giving a thumbs up as the submarine was released into the water.

Hopefully no one noticed the fingers crossed behind his back.

0

0

0

Dean wandered throughout the submarine until he came upon the compartment he was supposed to share with Sam, and in turn, Jess. He opened the door and found Sam sitting beside Jessica on the bed, his stethoscope out and his face scrunched as he listened intently to her heart.

"Sweetheart, hold still," he said, giving her his arm to support herself on as he moved the equipment to her back. "Now breathe."

Jess looked tired, but did as he asked, and graced Dean with a smile as he came in.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Jessie girl. How're you feeling today?"

"Pretty good actually. I was able to walk around this morning."

"She fell," said Sam quietly, putting away his stethoscope and helping Jess lay back down. His face was dark with worry and that was when Dean noticed the bruises up and down Jess's arm, stretching down to her left foot that was exposed.

"You what?"

"I tripped on my skirts and fell down the front steps."

Sam made a soft, wounded noise and pressed a kiss to Jess's hair before getting up.

"I have to go get my bag to do a check up on you okay? Uh, try to not get in trouble. Our cabin mate is a little…eccentric."

Before Dean could ask though, Sam was gone and he was left with a quietly dozing Jess. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled, patting the mattress next to her.

"Come talk to me Dean."

He sat, indulging her and she reached up and took his hand. Her skin was burning hot.

"I love you too, I hope you know that. I love Sam and I love you because Sam loves you, and because Sam doesn't love anything that isn't worth something," she said, squeezing his hand. "You're risking a lot by bringing me along and I just wanted to say thank you."

Dean pulled her hand up and kissed it. "You're family Jess. My new little sister."

Jess smiled, looked away shyly, and then looked back up at him.

"You know, I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I'm-"

But she was cut off by the door to their cabin bursting open and a messy-haired brunette stumbling in.

"Who the FUCK put their bag on my bed?" he snarled, pointing to Dean's satchel. Dean stood immediately.

"You need to quiet down. There's a lady present."

The man paused for a moment, looked around Dean, and nodded his head in a little bow.

"Apologizes miss, I'm not used to havin' ladies around. But you," he said, pointing up at Dean. "You ruined my dirt."

"Your dirt?"

The man flung his satchel and blanket off the bed to reveal dozens of clods of dirt.

"Yes dirt! From all different centuries from around the world. Dude, don't you know that England and France can't meet?"

"Uh, sorry?"

"What the hell Dean? I'm gone for five minutes and I heard shouting?" roars Sam as he comes back in the room, doctor's bag clutched in his hand. "Look, you two are my next appointments anyway, move it! Jess needs to rest!"

The man frowned. Sam glared.

"Don't think I don't know who you are. You're Andy Gallagher, geological extraordinaire. Well whoop-di-doo. You make noise like that around Jess again and you'll be sorry."

Andy went to say something back, but the thunderous look on Sam's face, coupled with the sharp instruments in his hands caused him to back down and leave, grumbling about giants and their 'midget god awful brothers'.

Once he was gone, Sam turned to Dean and crossed his arms.

"I told you not to cause trouble."

"What? I didn't do anything! The man's crazy!"

"Sam, listen to your brother, he was just keeping me company. It was the other man's fault," said Jess, sitting up. She began to shiver a few seconds later though and Sam was thoroughly distracted from his brother.

"_Dean Winchester, please report to the bridge ASAP."_

Dean couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the announcement and he gave Jess a wave before navigating back through the submarine to the bridge. There waiting for him are the other heads of the departments, staring at him with keen interest not unlike scientists watching a dissection. It made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the bridge Mr. Winchester," said Samuel, smiling. "If you be so kind as to inform the crew about what we're after?"

Dean looked around and saw everyone staring at him with interest, and amusement.

"Uh, hey everybody. So, let me just put in a few slides here," he said, pulling the projector over and sliding in black and white transparencies of his maps and pages of the journal.

"So, the book describes the path to Arcadia as having a lot of mechanical beasts guarding it, especially the Leviathan which looks like….this."

And cue the embarrassing picture of him as a skinny teenager, posing with his little brother in nothing but their underwear.

"While rather terrifying," said an older woman wearing a radio headset, Ellen he assumed, "What are the chances that this 'Leviathan' is really down here?"

Dean summed her up and realized that she was a no-nonsense woman who was primarily concerned for her daughter's safety.

"Well, seeing as no one has ever come out to the world claiming to see it, then it's either down here, or there's a really bad boatmaker somewhere."

"Don't get snippy with me smartass. I used to lunch money from your dad."

Dean frowned, but turned back to his board, shutting the projector off on the way.

"So, the tunnel that the sub goes through should take us down until we come up in a pocket of air, like the grease trap in your sink," he explained, drawing out a diagram. "Then we can travel on land from there."

"Alright then, everyone back to their stations, you can ask questions later!" said Samuel, shooing everyone away from the bridge. He turned back to Dean.

"Well Dean-o, you've got quite a handle on that book. Glad to see you've made progress."

Before Dean could respond however, one of the crewmen caught Samuel's attention.

"Sir, you need to see this!"

Samuel and Dean went down the steps until they were staring out the huge glass-paned front of the submarine.

"It's a ship graveyard," whispered Dean, his eyes wide. Thousands of ships lay in pieces on the ocean floor, their wooden frames sticking up like ghostly ribs into the dark ocean water. "There are ships from every century down there."

"Sir we've got somethin' live and hot out there!" said Ellen from her radio station. She hit a button and a horrendous screeching overtook the speakers of the bridge. Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"Campbell, it's the Levia-"

He was cut off as a massive dark shape slammed into the ship, sending it listing sharply to the right. It circled around, looking more like a cloud of ink with glittering white teeth and burning yellows than any monster Dean could have imagined. It wove its way through the water and began to cover the front of the ship, causing it to turn black as night inside until the emergency lights came on.

"Evasive action!" cried Lilith, hanging onto the railings, her dark eyes fierce as she barked orders. "You, turn us sixty degrees south! Action plan 4-5-666!"

The Bridge exploded into chaos as the crew moved to answer her orders and Dean fled down the stairs.

"Sam!" he called out as he wove his way through the hallways and corridors, pushing aside anyone who got in his way. "SAMMY!"

"Here Dean!" cried his brother, his doctor bag slung over one shoulder and Jess in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. There was pure terror on both their faces. "What the hell is going on?"

"Leviathan," gasped Dean, ducking into their room and snatching up a few extra scrolls and jamming them into his satchel.

"You mean from the Bible Leviathan?" shouted Sam as they ran back upstairs towards the bridge.

"It was big, mean and looked like an angry ink stain! It wasn't natural if that's what you're implying!" replied Dean, pushing his brother ahead of them. "C'mon Sam ,move! I don't want us caught down here if we have to-"

As if on cue, a warning klaxon sounded and Ellen's voice came on over the intercom.

"ABANDON SHIP! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE TO THE ESCAPE PODS! ABANDON SHIP!"

"Shit," cursed Dean, looking over at his brother, exhausted and barely holding onto Jess, who was trying to stand on her own. He ran over and yanked her tiny body out of Sam's arms and pushed his brother in the direction of the pods.

"Go! I'm right behind you!"

And they ran as they heard the screeching of metal and the gush of water as rivets began to pop. Jess screamed when a gush of water hit them head on, soaking them to the bone, before Dean began to run again, trudging through the water, all the while thanking God that Jess was currently no heavier than a child.

"Dean, in here!" cried Sam, where he stood outside the pod that held Lilith and Samuel already. They ducked inside, the door closing shut behind them and shooting them out into the ocean in less than a minute.

The pod careened away from the sub and Dean watched in horror as the pitch black Leviathan curled itself around the Submarine until with a huge explosion, the vessel crumpled like a tin can. The explosion threw their pod through the water, cracking their front view window, tossing everyone inside around like toys. Sam managed to throw himself around Jess and Dean around him, before the pod began to spin, rolling them across the floor and ceiling at a speed that would make any experienced daredevil cry.

And then, they were breaking the surface of the water in a cavern lit only by the searchlights of a few other pods. Jess clung to Sam, who was holding her against his chest, looking up at Dean with eyes so frightened that Dean could only see his brother as a terrified child, clinging to him, begging him not to go…

"Everyone alright?" asked Samuel, looking around and helping Dean up.

"No everyone," said Lilith looking out at the other pods.

0

0

0

End chapter two. Review are appreciated!

Hope you are enjoying the story!


	4. the youngest prince of Arcadia and lo

"_We travel, some of us forever, to seek other states, other lives, other souls."  
― __Anaïs Nin__"_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"Nine hours ago, we embarked on this mission with 200 of the finest men and women I have ever known," said Samuel as Jess pushed a tiny bowl with a candle into the water. The others watched it slowly sail away.

"We're all that's left," Samuel continued, turning to look at the fifty or so of them left. "We will honor their memory by completing the mission.

"Alright, you heard him! I want that larger pod unloaded in half an hour!" said Lilith. "Trucks and the Digger out and ready to go! Everyone works, everyone pulls their weight!"

To that, Sam tried to protest for Jess, but she stood up on her own, pressing a hand against his chest.

"I can help Bobby cook Sam. There are people with more serious injuries than me."

And Sam went off with a defeated look, and Jess turned to Dean with a sad smile.

"Well shall we?"

And she looped her arm through his, and he could feel her shaking with the effort of trying to stand up, but she refused his help.

"Please Dean, you ran with me through the whole submarine. You've done enough. I am tired of being a burden to you and to Sam. I'm never going to get stronger if all I do is lie around in bed. Miss Morgenstern is correct, everyone must pull their weight."

"Winchester!"

He turned and saw Samuel waving him over. He came over with Jess and looked up at him.

"Yessir?"

"Can you drive stick?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, that truck over there is yours," and Dean looked over to see a rather impressive army-style vehicle.

"Can your brother drive?"

Rather ironically, there came the sound of Sam cursing, followed by the loud honk of a truck and a shriek. Whether the shriek was Sam or a woman would be a question long debated for the rest of the trip.

"I'm assuming that's a no?"

"Don't worry Mr. Campbell. He can ride with me."

Jess rolled her eyes. "He seriously still can't drive? I learned how to drive!"

Samuel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well Dean, it looks as if you've got yourself quite the sister-in-law."

"You know it sir."

The general left them alone and Dean turned to Jess with a smirk. "How much do you want to bet that was Sammy?"

"I don't make bets on facts Dean."

And thus began their journey through the underground labyrinth towards Arcadia.

One that had Jess sitting between a gleeful Dean and a scowling Sam as they followed directly behind the digger, with Dean giving directions every few miles or so when they came to turns or divergent paths.

It was also a journey that had become a 'terrorize the Winchester siblings' journey. Ashmore, or Ash as he liked to be called, caught Dean drinking his vodka one day and after a few minutes, had him believing he had drank a full canteen of nitroglycerin. Needless to say, Andy had had a grand time helping out with that one.

Jo was constantly with Dean whenever they had to make maintenance stops every twenty or so miles, not trusting his ability with machines, even after he had fixed an engine fan when she could not.

Sam got teased mercilessly for his and Jess's relationship, Ellen and Bobby acting like in-laws from hell every time they kissed or she ran a hand through his long hair. That was until Jess showed just how scary she could be and by the time she was done, Andy and Ash were doing anything she said with a bow and Bobby and Ellen had withdrawn with caution.

They crossed over rivers containing fish with teeth that would make a shark cry in fear. They crossed over rocky plains entrenched with snow. Sam wanted to stay and see where the snow came from, but Dean, who hated snow, had them moving across faster than usual. So went their journey until they came to a stone wall.

"Well Gallagher, it seems like you finally get to dig!" said Samuel after they inspected the blockage.

"HELL YEAH!" crowed the man, before getting a disapproving glare from Jess. He quieted down with a soft apology and started up the Digger. Its drill roared to life with black smoke from the bellows of its boiler and began to pound through the thick rock wall.

And promptly gave a loud screech and died.

"God-BEEP-what a piece of-BEEP- augh f-BEEEEEEP!" was the sound that came from the control panel as Andy banged his head against the steering wheel of the machine. Jo came up from the rear and opened the engine.

"It looks like the rotator cuff is broken! I'll have to get a new one from the trucks!" she called out to Samuel. Dean came over to look, peering curiously inside.

"If you want I could-"

"Don't touch anything!" said Jo, pointing a finger in his face before going back to the trucks.

Well, when had Dean Winchester ever done anything he had been told by anyone but his father? He looked back; made sure the young woman wasn't looking, and stuck his head inside the engine compartment. Ah, a boiler, very similar to the one at the Museum.

"Lessee, a little turn here, a turn there and…" he fumbled around until he found a wrench, took another look and promptly struck the side of the boiler. His reward was the boiler roaring to life with a healthy belch of black smoke.

"SHE LIVES!" crowed Andy with glee from up front.

"What did you do?" demanded Jo, coming back over to put her hands on her hips. Dean smirked and leaned against the digger.

"Well, you see, this is the Mark 18, we've got the Mark 14 back home, and it's nothing but a problem with the temp control. S'not that hard sweetheart."

Jo reached out and clocked him one before grumbling under her breath as the crew got moving again.

0

0

0

Hours later, when bedding down for the night, Ash, Sam and Dean stood looking up at the strange, glowing rock formation hanging from the cave's ceiling that was their landmark for the night.

"It must be some kind of bioluminescence," said Sam, looking at it curiously.

"Whatever it is, it's going to keep me up all night," said Ash, snorting and heading back towards the campfire.

"Well, that's got to be it," said Dean, holding up the illustration from the Book next to the formation. The two were nearly identical.

"Good job Dean," said Sam, smiling. "Dad would be proud."

"Sammy…"

"I mean it too. And for Jess too. She's been so much better since we've started travelling here."

Indeed the beautiful woman was bustling around the campfire of their small group, helping Bobby cook and placing a blanket over Andy, who was already passed out on the ground.

"She's a keeper Sammy, that's for sure."

"I know," said Sam softly, squeezing his brother's shoulder before heading back over. "Come eat something! I'm still your doctor and that's an order! I outrank you!"

Dean sighed and followed his brother, sitting down next to Ellen and Sam.

"Well, well, old glasses boy decided to join us for dinner tonight," teased Bobby, ladling out what appeared to have once been beans, perhaps during the Civil War that the man had saved them form.

Dean took off his reading glasses and scowled. "Watch it old man, I know where we're going and I'll leave you in a tunnel with a man-eating beast."

"Oh yeah, and what beast has yet to try?"

Jess giggled and swatted at Bobby's shoulder. "Oh give him a break Robert. He's been working hard!"

"Well, what are we, chopped live?" said Ash, taking a mouthful of the food. "I mean, I blew up that big pillar a few miles back!"

They all laughed and ate quietly before Jo reached over and poked at a piece of paper coming out of Dean's satchel. It appeared to be a photograph and she curiously pulled on it until it slid out.

"Who is this?" she asked, peering down at the portrait of a small family, finger resting on Mary Winchester.

"That's our mother," replied Sam, looking over his brother's shoulder at her.

"She's beautiful," said Jo, her face softening. "And is that you Dean, in her arms?"

"Yes," said Dean softly, looking at the picture of him, no older than two or three months, swaddled in a fine velvet blanket in Mary's embrace. "Sammy hadn't even been thought about yet."

"Hey!"

"I brought the one with you too," said Dean, reaching into his bag and pulling out the picture of Mary, Sam in her arms and Dean in his father's.

"What happened to her?" asked Ash cautiously.

"A fire," bit out Dean, his voice tight. Sam was less tense and turned to the other man.

"Our father had some enemies because of his work. It wasn't an accident."

"Sam, enough," growled Dean. His brother fell instantly quiet at his words. The others looked at him in horror.

"My father died in the war," said Jo softly. "The battle of San Juan hill."

Dean looked up at her, his eyes scrutinizing her face, his eyebrows knitting in concentration. Then he abruptly got up and went over to his tent, closing the flap behind him. The others turned to Sam.

"He fought through the whole war."

"What?" exclaimed Ellen. "He couldn't have been more than seventeen when it happened!"

"Sixteen," said Sam softly, looking down at the pictures Dean had left on his satchel. Mary's face smiled up at him with an expression of love he didn't remember.

0

0

0

It was late that night when Dean woke up. And he woke up because he had to pee. You know_, normal_ human things for once.

Too bad the giant night light of death hanging from the ceiling had other ideas. It was a good thing his satchel was so close by too, because as soon as he zipped down, the glowing rock began to glow brighter.

And then there was a rain of fiery death coming down from the ceiling as the bugs swarmed, landing on tents and trucks and people.

"FIRE!" screamed Dean, running back towards the camp, back towards Sam. "FOR GOD'S SAKE FIRE, WAKE UP!"

And all hell, rather appropriately broke loose. Everyone was up in an instant, flinging themselves out of their tents, pulling on shoes haphazardly, trying to rescue their irreplaceable equipment and fruitlessly trying to pour water on their tents.

"Sam!" cried Dean, running past the firepit and snatching up his satchel and the Book as he went. "SAMMY!"

"DEAN!" came the response from somewhere past the burning tents and he caught sight of his brother's head over the inferno. Dean ran back the way he came, circling around the camp and saw his brother standing with his coat over his and Jessica's head.

"Move it! Move it!" roared Samuel, pushing them along before motioning to Dean. "C'mon boy, I ain't got all day!"

And there were shots fired and a rocket shot up into the air, exploding on the rock fixture. Dean let out a terrified cry as it fell, shaking the skinny, natural bridge he was trying to cross behind Samuel. Bigger pieces of rock fell and Dean looked around desperately, trying to assure himself that Sam was across the bridge. He saw him ahead, Jess under one arm and an unconscious Ash under the other in the truck ahead. Then an arm was reaching out of a truck and sweeping him inside, soft, skinny arms holding him close. There was Jo, panting from exertion, but smiling at him.

It was all too short-lived, however, because as they looked back, they saw that one of the later trucks had caught fire. A propane truck. And they watched in horror as the fire from the engine spread until it reached the back, causing huge explosion to crack the end of the bridge. Then, with a huge clap, like thunder, the largest part of the stone light from hell feel from the ceiling and crashed into the bridge. And it fell, taking all the trucks, soldiers and the Digger with it.

Jo screamed as they slid down the bridge into the darkness, rocks falling around them. Ellen screamed curses as she tried to fight with the truck as they went down. They hit something and Jo started to fly out of the truck, but Dean flung her back and took her place instead. He rolled into a tunnel, yelling as he went, perhaps screaming for mercy from God or for his mother.

And then, nothing.

0

0

0

Whoo! Chapter Three!

Reviews are appreciated; let me know if you have suggestions!


	5. Glory be to Castiel

"_The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes but in having new eyes.__"_

_~Marcel Proust_

Dean opened his eyes to see four silhouettes looming over him. He closed his eyes again, thinking to himself that it was simply the others preparing to prank him again as he slept.

Then they whispered among themselves and it was not a mortal language.

His eyes shot open, this time the silhouettes were clearly not his friends and he tried scrambling backwards. Only, his left shoulder had a huge gash in it, like a twisted smile circling around the outside of his arm. He cried out and his right hand went to the wound, coming away wet with blood.

One of the figures suddenly whipped around and looked at him from beneath its tan cloak and hood. Dean watched in wonder and fear as it reached up and drew back its hood…to reveal the most stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen on a person.

It was a man. A man with wild black hair, rather like a bird's messy feathers, and pale skin that glowed white in the darkness. The man drew close and knelt down beside him, and Dean reached out and pushed him away by instinct. The man murmured something in his language and though he did not understand it, Dean felt soothed, and he let the man draw close again.

Taking note of the wound on Dean's arm, the men knelt and pulled his hand away to inspect the gash. There was a look of slight horror and pity on his face before the man withdrew an oddly glowing crystal from around his neck. He gave Dean a small smile, and then pressed the crystal to his cut, and then he placed his hand on the wound. Dean arched up in pain as a shock of heat flowed through him, then relaxed as the pain from the cut ebbed away to utter relief.

The man withdrew his hand and Dean stared, a bit dismayed, at the blue handprint left behind. He looked back at the man with his displeased expression, and the man shrugged apologetically. He opened his mouth to ask something when-

"DEAN?"

It was Sam hollering his name, and Dean looked back towards the sound of his voice. The figures scattered, however, and Dean turned back to them.

"No! Wait!"

He got up, clambering over the rubble to follow the cloaked people. They moved faster and more gracefully than even the most thoroughbred horse and Dean could not help but be reminded of antelopes or even birds flying.

The place they led him to had him stopping dead. He could only stare as he heard the rest of the crew catch up to him. Then they too stopped and stared.

"Dean…" gasped Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder, the healed one. It tingled, like an electric current was flowing through it, but it was promptly ignored for the sight before them.

It was a city, ancient and majestic, towering over a perfectly round waterfall that tumbled down from the circular water around the buildings. Mist curled around it, but Dean would bet his car that he could see figures flying about in it, _human shaped _figures.

"Well, I've gotta hand it to you Winchester," said Samuel "You done a fine Jo-"

But he stopped when he found a silver blade thrust in his face. It was the hooded figure from before, and his face was hidden once more by his tan cloak. Samuel raised his hands in surrender, backing away slowly. The figure kept his blade drawn and swept it out in an arc, loudly proclaiming something in the harsh, but beautiful language from before.

"Um, Dean, I think they're talking to you," whispered Sam, standing cautiously behind his brother. Dean gulped and stepped forward, his hands raised in surrender. Here was where his father's knowledge of Enochian would come into play.

"_We come from above. We mean you no harm."_

The man drew back his hood and he heard the others gasp as his aristocratic features were revealed. His dark eyebrows were now knit in curiosity, instead of the earlier perceived suspicion.

"_Above? How curious."_

Then he rattled off something in Latin. Oh, so that's how he wanted to play, was it? Dean answered him, giving an equally biting retort. Then, with a growing suspicion that this man might know more roman-based languages, he decided to demonstrate his proficiency as a linguist.

"Ah, Parlez-vous français?"

The man drew back with a smile. "Oui, monsieur."

"Now you're talkin!" said Andy. He came forward and motioned for the man to come closer. He whispered something in his ear, motioning to the two women warriors standing behind him.

And promptly earned a fist in the face.

"Ooh, I like him!" said Ellen, clapping.

"About time somebody hit him," said Jo, crossing her arms in amusement. "Just sad it wasn't me."

"My name is Dean Winchester," said Dean, pointing to himself, trying to amend the situation. The man smiled and waved his arm towards the city.

"Welcome, to the city of Arcadia," he said, smiling broadly.

It only took them a few minutes to get the rest of the trucks from the tunnel and onto the rickety wooden bridge that led to the city. Dean sat beside Samuel and Lilith, babbling excitedly. It was the only way he was keeping himself from throwing up due to the five hundred foot drop into the water below.

"There language must be based on a root dialect! Look at those statues, they have to be older than Athens! Holy shit there's a new species of bird!"

What he did not catch, however, was the conversation between Samuel and Lilith.

"Campbell, there were _not _supposed to be people down here. This changes everything."

"This changes nothing," said Samuel resolutely as they made their way into the city.

0

0

0

Once they had made it into the city, the man from early led them to the center where a worn, but still grandiose palace stood, decorated from top to bottom with elaborate Enochian sigils. The man beckoned them forward, but Dean nearly froze in mortification when he saw a silver laurel being placed upon the man's head. He may or may not have said something extremely rude in Latin to the prince of Arcadia.

Two enormous stone doors were opened for them and they came upon a rather unique throne room. For one, three-fourths of it was made from a pool with stones placed in the water as a path towards the actual throne. Tall arching ceilings rose so high you couldn't see them because they ended in darkness. And upon the throne sat a man who was not crowned, but who had a pair of magnificent white wings perched upon his back.

Wings.

Dean nearly fainted when he saw the man from earlier unfold a pair of iridescent black wings from under his cape. He practically danced across the stones to stand before the King. Dean followed, kneeling before the man-angel?- as the black-winged prince did. Lilith and Samuel, who had come behind him, did not.

"_Greetings Your Highness, I have brought the visitors."_

The King scowled, his blue eyes darkening and his dark, salt and pepper hair seeming to move on its own as he sat up, a wind blowing around him.

"_You know the law Castiel, none may see the city and live."_

Oh shit…and Castiel? Where had he heard that name before?

"_Brother…these people may be able to help us."_

Dean began to write things in his journal, nothing how much restraint and respect Castiel was showing his brother. When the King had wings bigger than you, it was probably a wise decision.

"Angels," breathed Lilith. "They're angels."

"_We do not need their help!" _said the King.

"_But Michael…" _said Castiel, pleading on his young face. Ah, so the King's name was Michael. It didn't make the man any less intimidating, as Castiel fell silent immediately when Michael raised his hand.

"_That is enough. We will discuss this later."_

"Um, Your Majesty?"

No. Dean looked over at Samuel in horror.

"On behalf of myself and my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city," said the old soldier, bowing once before walking forward. Dean went to reach out and stop the older man, but Michael beat him to it.

Michael didn't look very old, perhaps in his mid-forties, with only the slightest hints of gray on his sideburns and through his thick hair, as black as his brother's, but his eyes landed on Samuel and the older-looking man froze. There was age in those eyes, eyes older than the dawn of man.

"You presume much, to think you are welcome here," said the king, standing so he could face Samuel. His white wings unfolded and it left Samuel stumbling for a moment.

"But sir, we have come a long way looking for-"

"I _know _what you seek," snarled Michael, his blue eyes turning to Castiel. The prince backed away from them, going to stand up by the throne. "And you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain."

"But we are peaceful explorers, men of science."

Michael chuckled, and it was not an amusing sound. "And yet you bring weapons into my house."

Samuel raised his eyebrow and Dean could have sworn he heard the old soldier scoff.

"Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter."

Michael flared his wings in the slightest and Dean saw the prince pull up his hood behind him. This was an obvious display of dominance and Dean would be happy to let the angel King have his way.

"Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force," said Michael, reaching beside him and gripping a blade on his belt. "You must leave Arcadia at once, and never return."

"Your majesty," said Samuel, though there were short, breathy laughs in-between the words. "Be reasonable…"

"Uh, sir," said Dean.

"Not now kid," grumbled Samuel.

"Trust me on this old man, we'd better do as he says," said Dean, meeting the older man's gaze evenly. Samuel turned away and tapped his fingers together, obviously thinking for a loophole. He looked up at Michael with a devious smile.

"May I humbly request that we be allowed to stay for two days? That would give us time to rest, resupply and be on our way."

The king sighed loudly, looking away. "Brothers, come out please."

And that was when three other angels with glorious wings stepped out. One had very dark brown skin, and deep russet colored wings. He was serious and his burning blue eyes fell upon Dean and his crew with disdain. The next was one with honey colored hair and golden wings. His pale skin was like that of Castiel and Michael, but his eyes were of a darker blue, like the sky. And the last was the most stunning specimen of all. His wings were slivery gray, tipped with iridescent red at the bottom, as if they had been dipped in blood. His hair too was honey blond, and his eyes were dark blue, but there was no mistaking his resemblance to Michael.

"Brother, I say we make them leave," said the dark-skinned one, his voice so deep it made Dean's head rattle. The other two though, shook their heads.

"You need to relax Raphael," said the shorter of the two, the one with golden wings. "They're just surface-dwellers."

"Yes, I agree with Gabriel," said the last brother. His voice was soft, and hissed slightly like a snake.

"I am sorry Raphael, but you know the rules."

"Ah, wait, you have not yet asked our youngest brother," said the tall blonde, his silver wings shivering as they looked back over at Castiel. The young prince drew back his hood, revealing the silver laurel that nestled in his dark hair.

"I think we should let them rest brother. It is only polite to do so."

"Very well," said Michael, turning back to Samuel. "You may stay, but only for tonight and tomorrow. You must leave tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Samuel, and he and Lilith turned to leave. Dean, though, hesitated, because Castiel had locked eyes with him.

_Please stay Dean…_

"C'mon Winchester."

And Dean went, sighing as the large stone doors closed behind him.

0

0

0

Once the doors were closed, Michael sat back down on his throne and his other brothers took up perches around him as they studied Castiel curiously.

Raphael clucked in disapproval. "Your heart has grown soft Castiel. A thousand years ago you would have slain them on sight."

"A thousand years ago we were not like this!" said Castiel, waving his arms around at the crumbling building. "The streets were bright with light and our kind did not have to scavenge for food at the end of a collapsing city!" he cried, coming forward and lighting a lamp with his crystal.

"The people are content," said Michael.

"They do not know any better!" protested Castiel, leaning away from the lamp and his brothers. "We were once a great people! Rulers of the sky! Now we live beneath the earth, in darkness and without the sun!"

"Castiel, you do not even remember the sun," said Gabriel softly. "You were too young."

"I know that it was warm, and bright. I know that there were clouds and that the wind blew Gabriel."

He looked up at his brothers with sad blue eyes.

"Father would weep to see us imprisoned so…"

"Castiel," warned Michael, but Lucifer stopped him. He motioned for Castiel to go on.

"If these outsiders can unlock what has been lost, maybe we can save our future."

"What they have to teach us, we have already learned," said Raphael darkly, standing up and taking his brother's wrist. "And it is not knowledge that they seek."

Castiel yanked his hand away, scowling. "Our faith is dying!"

"Our faith is preserved!" said Michael.

"Castiel, you will be the last of us brothers. You must understand, because we will not always be here to guide you," said Lucifer softly.

Castiel nodded, but his eyes slid away, thoughts drifting to the green-eyed outsider, the one called Dean Winchester.

0

0

0

"So how'd it go?" asked Sam as they came out of the palace, looking at Dean and Samuel.

"Well, the king and his brothers don't exactly see eye to eye. The guy from earlier seemed to like us okay, but the the king…I don't know. I think he's hiding something."

"Well, if he's hiding something I want to know what," said Samuel.

"Someone needs to talk to that angel," said Lilith, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Samuel.

"I will go!" said Andy. "I bet they've got an amazing harem, full of women-"

"Someone with good people skills," said Ash.

"I will do it!" said Andy, raising his hand.

"Someone who can speak the language," said Ellen, and all their sights fell on Dean, oblivious as he thumbed through his journal.

"Good man Winchester," said Samuel, patting him on the shoulder. Dean looked up in surprise with his pencil in his mouth, mid-chew.

"Go get 'im glasses," said Jo, elbowing him as the rest of them walked off, Dean's reading glasses going askew. Dean growled, pointing the pencil out rather like a cigar.

"Dean…" said Sam, coming over with Jessica. "Be careful okay?"

"I will Sammy. It's not like I'm defenseless, right?"

"Dean, they're angels."

"Maybe they're just men with wings."

His brother grew quiet at that, and then gave him a brief, but encouraging, smile before putting Jessica's hand at his elbow and leading her back to the caravan.

Dean waited until they were gone before clutching at his hair and letting out a frustrated growl.

"How the hell am I supposed to talk a pri-"

When he felt a whoosh of air behind him and a hand twisted his arm behind his back and another clapped over his mouth.

"I have some questions for you and you're not leaving this city until they are answered."

0

0

0

Oh no! What trouble has Dean gotten himself into?

Review if you have any questions or comments!


	6. Angel of Thursday

"_What we call a symbol is a term, a name, or even a picture that may be familiar in daily life, yet that possesses specific connotations in addition to its conventional and obvious meaning. It implies something vague, unknown, or hidden from us. …As the mind explores the symbol, it is led to the ideas that lie beyond the grasp of reason."_

_~Carl Jung 'Man and His Symbols' _

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_I have some questions for you and you're not leaving this city until they are answered."_

"Hey, I-"

"Shh! Come with me!" said the prince, dragging Dean along a side path.

"Well, okay!" Dean yelped as Castiel pulled him along. They ended up crawling on the side of a temple, under a small waterfall. When Dean stopped to stare at the plant and animal life, similar yet so foreign to him, Castiel reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward.

They slid down the side of more ruined statues until they stood in what must have once been a great plaza.

"So Casteel," said Dean, looking around.

"It's actually Castieladakash."

"Oh, Castieladashmaga," huffed Dean, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Castiel smiled.

"But you may call me Castiel."

"Okay, Cas."

The angel tilted his head in confusion for a few seconds, before leaping up to stand by Dean on the higher steps. He circled around him, studying him carefully.

"I have so many questions to ask! You are a scholar, are you not? With instruments like that on your face and your cumbersome bag, you are suited for nothing else!"

"Thanks," grumbled Dean, brushing himself off. Cas seemed not to notice and promptly swiped Dean's reading glasses off his nose, trying them on for himself.

"What is your country of origin? When did the flood waters recede? How did you-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. I've got a few questions for you too," said Dean, grabbing Cas's arm before he could walk further away. "So how about we do this. You ask one, then I ask one, then you, then me and yeah…"

Cas smirked, amused, down at him and then nodded. "Very well, what is your first question?"

"Well, uh, how did you get down here? I mean your culture? How did all of this," he paused to wave his arms around at the city "end up down here?"

"It is said that it had something to do with the war my older brothers were fighting many millennia ago. We disturbed powers that should not be awoken and we paid the ultimate price. All I can remember is the sky going dark, and people shouting and running and a bright light…like a star, floating above the city. It called my father away…"

Cas looked over at him and Dean felt his heart beat at how sad his blue eyes were.

"I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation I know how you fee-hey, wait a minute, wait one damned minute. You're saying you remember because you were _there_? I mean angels, but come on! That would make you eight-five, eighty-eight hundred years old!" exclaimed Dean, pulling at his hair again.

"Yes?"

Dean wasn't quite sure if his brain stopped working for a moment or Cas was now speaking Enochian again and he had mistranslated. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, uh, hey lookin' good….um, do you have another question for me?"

Cas nodded eagerly. "Yes! How is it that you found your way down here?"

Dean smiled and reached into his satchel, withdrawing the Book of Enoch. Cas reached over and grabbed it on sight of the sigil on the cover, opening it and touching the page delicately. His face scrunched up in concentration as he looked. As he tilted his head in confusion, the laurel shifted on his head and tumbled to the ground.

Dean bent to pick it up, but he was interrupted by Cas.

"You mean, you can understand this?"

"Yes, that's my job, it's what I do, I'm a linguist," said Dean, picking up the silver crown. He tried handing it over to the prince, but was stopped by the angel shoving the book in his face.

"This! You can understand this?"

"Yes! I can read Enochian just like you!"

But Cas drew away from this statement, going back to touching the pages, staring, puzzled, at the letters.

"You can't, can you?"

The prince shrugged. "No one can. Such knowledge has been lost since the Great Inundation."

"The Great Flood huh? I see."

The angel stood up straighter and somehow, again, Dean missed his wings vanishing. He shoved the book back in Dean's hands.

"Show me!"

"_Follow the narrow passage for another lead, there you will find the fifth marker."_

Cas's eyes lit up as they walked and he turned to Dean with a smile.

"See?...how was my accent?"

The Arcadian raised an eyebrow. "Boorish, provincial, and you speak it through your nose."

"Uh…I guess I'll work on that," muttered Dean, but he let out a yelp when Cas grabbed his tank and pulled him forward.

"Now let me show you something!" said the angel excitedly. They ran down a flight of steps until they came across a fish shaped…thing.

"It looks kind of like a vehicle," said Dean, kneeling to study it.

"It is," said Cas. "Though, I do not know why my people would need one, as we can fly. No matter, but whatever I try, I cannot seem to get it to work!"

"Alright, I've got it!" said Dean, hopping up and running over to the seat of the vehicle, in front of which there were ancient instructions in Enochian. "Let's see, place crystal into slot."

"Yes, yes I've tried that!"

"Place hand gently on pad…"

"Yes!" said Cas, waving his hand in exasperation.

"Well, didja turn the crystal one quarter-turn back?"

"Yes."

"While your hand was on the pad?"

"Ye-"the prince stopped and turned, eyes wide in surprise. "No."

"Well then, there you go. You got pretty far I have to sa-"

Cas's expression wasn't amused and Dean would bet his left leg that the reason was the words coming out of his mouth.

"Ah, um, how about you try it."

Cas walked forward and did as the instructions told him and the vehicle was suddenly alight with blue carvings, and it floated up to chest height with a screech.

"Wow," breathed Cas. Dean smiled.

"You said it. This is great! I can see the whole city in no time with this. I wonder how fast it goes-"

And he placed one finger on the control pad. And the vehicle shot off, right into a cliff face, off the temple, up and on another overhang until-

"Get down!" cried Cas, flinging himself at Dean and crouching over him just as the vehicle raced over their head and hit the wall. It stopped with a bang and slid down, dead.

Dean looked up, bewildered, and then down at his hand, which stung. That was when he realized that he still had Cas's laurel crown clutched in his hand and it had cut into his palm. He rolled over and held it up to the angel, a shy smile on his face.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back?"

Cas took the crown, but he was smiling too, and soon they were howling with laughter.

0

0

0

A couple of hours later, Dean found himself scaling up the side of yet another temple, following Cas, who had refrained from snapping his wings open and sailing up to the top by himself. From courtesy or pity, Dean would never know, but he appreciated it.

"So Dean Winchester…"

"Just Dean."

"Your name is JustDean?"

"No, no. Dean is my name. Winchester is my family name."

"Oh! Like a tribe!"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Well then, Dean, it was very nice to meet you."

Dean smiled up at Cas as the angel leaned over from the top of the statue and grasped his wrist in his hands, pulling him up.

"Likewise," he said, following the angel around the lumpy hat on the statue's head until he came upon a magnificent view of the city.

"Oh wow," he gasped. Then he sighed.

"What is wrong Dean?"

"Nothing. I just wish my father could be here to see this."

"You loved your father very much?"

"Yes. My brother too."

"Oh. Is he…gone as well?"

"Sammy? No, no. He's here with me!"

"Then you must introduce me later. Come, I wish to show you the docks!"

And after another half-hour climb and an hour walk, Dean was standing on the ancient docks of a sea that had long ago turned freshwater. Out on the ruins, angels had their wings out, using them to balance precariously as the pulled nets and spears from the water.

"Ugh, what the hell are those?" said Dean, catching sight of their prey, huge lobster-like creatures.

"_Lidagamemnon."_

"Um…"

Cas laughed and then shoved Dean forward when one was tossed their way. It landed in Dean's arms and he yelped as it struggled, snapping its huge claws at his face.

"Kill it! KILL IT!"

Cas leaned over and swiftly bit it on a spot on its head and the lidagamemnon stilled. He then took it and placed it in Dean's satchel.

"It will make a good dinner later."

"You bit that thing…and it _died. _That's badass."

"I don't understand that reference. What is so bad about my ass?"

Dean laughed and laughed before he explained the colloquialism to Cas. The prince looked a tad less confused, but his eyebrows still knitted together in confusion. They went and sat on steps that led into the small harbor. Cas stripped his tan cloak off until he was just in the long loin cloth underneath and he flung himself into the water.

"I didn't know angels could swim," said Dean.

"Not many of us can. Not many are willing. But I love the water. You should come in!"

"No." said Dean sharply. But the angel was eager and he swam back, tugging at Dean's arm.

"Come, please!"

"Ugh, fine. But only my feet."

And he took off his boots and rolled up his pants so he could wade out to his knees, conceding that the water _did _feel good. Cas gracefully swam about, the water seeming to roll off his lean body like it would a dolphin.

Then he disappeared for a moment, causing Dean to panic, before he popped up behind him, soaking him to the bone with a splash.

"Gah! What the hell?"

Cas laughed, splashing at him again and fleeing into deeper water when Dean gave chase.

"Do not tell me that you made it all the way to Arcadia, and you are afraid to swim?" he called out, his blue eyes glittering mischievously

"FINE!" said Dean, jumping into the water and chasing after the prince, sweeping his arm across the water and sending great swathes of water towards the angel.

Dean couldn't remembering having this much fun since he was eight, running on the beach with Sam while their father was away and they were staying with their father's friend Missouri.

"Dean!"

Speaking of Sam, his younger brother appeared on the stone beach, shirtless and covered in the blue paint that many of the Arcadians decorated and tattooed themselves with. He was also barefoot, clad only in his trousers.

"Please tell me that's just paint," lamented Dean as he swam back over.

"Don't worry, it is. Like you can talk. Look at your shoulder."

Ah, Dean knew he had been forgetting something. Cas's handprint was still there, and still bright turquoise. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah shaddup. So, what have you and Jess been up to?"

"She, Bobby and I went around the market, y'know, looking for things. I don't know what the rest of the crew is doing. I met with one of the natives, the assistant to one of their healers. He said he could see Jess tomorrow morning."

"Good thing we don't have to leave until tomorrow night then."

Sam smiled brilliantly and sat down on the steps, putting his feet into the water.

"This is Sam I presume?" asked Cas, wading over after he was sure their conversation was done. Sam stood again, holding out his hand.

"I am. Pleased to meet you your highness."

Cas stared at Sam's hand for a moment, then turned to Dean. "Is this another one of your puzzling traditions?"

"Yeah. You take his hand and shake it."

Cas reached out and grasped Sam's hand sideways and then shook it side to side.

"Close enough," laughed Sam, before turning to Dean. "So, how is your date with…"

"Cas," said Dean, blushing. "And it's not a date! In case you haven't noticed, he's a man!"

"Cas? Is that a nickname?"

"My name is Castieladakash," said Cas, smiling. "But since you are Dean's kin, you may call me Castiel."

"Yeah, it's not a date. So, we're supposed to be having dinner at Annael's house."

"Who's Annael?" asked Dean.

"She is a distant relative of mine," said Castiel. "My father's, cousin's niece I think. I do not remember anymore. How very puzzling. She never has anyone over, least of all outsiders."

"So I should change?" said Dean, smirking. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You can't go dressed like a bum. Jess bought you some clothes at the market."

"It's not a man-skirt like yours is it?"

"Pink with flowers on it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They laughed, especially when Cas's wings appeared again and he shook them like a dog to dry them, splattering water everywhere.

0

0

0

_Yay! Another chapter. I altered the amount of time they are staying in Arcadia from the movie, because seriously, one day just isn't long enough to write a Winchester story._

_And I made up the name lidagamemnon. They were never named in the film, so why not?_

_Please review if you have any questions or comments!_


	7. Guardian of Travellers

"_A single conversation across the table with a wise person is worth a month's study of books."_

_~Chinese Proverb_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Jess was waiting for Dean and Sam back at the older building they had been given to set up camp in, and the smile on her faces was worrisome in the least. She had a devious smile on her face, and her arms were behind her back, obviously hiding Dean's new garments.

She herself had on a long-sleeved, full length tunic in beautiful shades of lavender and blue that matched her eyes. She bore no tattoos, but her long blonde hair had been done up in the style of the Arcadians, and her cheeks were rosy red and healthy looking. She truly had become better on the trip.

"Oh, who is this?"

Jess looked around Dean and Sam to see Cas, her eyes going wide when she saw the silver laurel in his hair.

"Jess, this is Prince Castiel…" said Sam, taking her hand and presenting her to the prince. "Your highness, this is my fiancé, Jessica."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Castiel, reaching out to shake her hand. He then surprised them by stooping low and kissing her hand. How a person could know to kiss a woman's hand and not know about a handshake would forever puzzle the Winchesters. "But I'm afraid I do not understand the term 'fiancé'."

"Oh, she and I are going to be married," said Sam, smiling. Cas smiled back.

"That is wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much your highness," said Jess, smiling shyly. She then turned to Dean and picked up his clothes from where she had set them down on a ledge."Here, I got you some trousers, so don't get upset okay?"

"Fine," growled Dean, snatching up the clothes from her and sticking his tongue out at her as she and Sam departed.

"Your highness, don't let him leave until he's dressed!" called Jess over her shoulder, smiling. Cas smirked and waved at her, then turned to Dean.

"Well? Hurry up! We don't have all night!"

Dean leaned over and picked up his clothes, then waited. Cas stared at him expectantly until Dean finally rolled his eyes.

"Go wait outside, yeah?"

"Oh, I apologize," said Cas, scurrying away. Dean rolled his eyes again before peeling off his wet clothes and draping them over the windowsill.

Sure, he had wanted privacy, but what he was really trying to hide were the scars. There were dozens of them, across his back, across his chest, lacing up his shoulders and around his abdomen. Remnants of the war…

Of Alistair.

_They said there wasn't much fighting. It would last. It wouldn't LAST. But they hadn't accounted for Alistair, who experimented on his patients. Alistair the insane army surgeon who had gotten his hands on Dean and had practically cried with joy._

_A knife, slicing through the air, coming down, a crimson swath running across his chest._

_And laughter, vicious laughter echoing in his head, as if the dark itself were laughing at him…_

"Dean!"

He opened his eyes and saw Cas looking down at him, blue eyes wide in concern. Wondering when the angel got taller than him, Dean glanced around and saw that he was on the stone floor of the building, Cas's arm wrapped around his front as the angel tried to help him sit up.

"Are you alright? I heard you fall, and I don't know how humans heal and…"

That was when Cas's eyes wandered down and Dean's gaze followed and with a horrified gasp he realized that his scars were showing. Big, ugly, white scars that marred his tanned skin. Scars that made him look like a monster, a freak of nature…scars that weren't all from Alistair.

"I-I-I didn't miss any wounds when we met, did I?" asked Castiel, looking up at him, resting hand on Dean's chest. Dean shook his head.

"No. No…I…I used to be a soldier."

Cas was silent, and then he leaned back to sit with his legs folded underneath him.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Panic rose in Dean at that moment, because the word struggling to come out of his mouth wasn't a 'no'. He had _never _told anyone the whole story, not even Sam. Sam who didn't deserve to hear such heinous things. But Cas relaxed Dean, he made him forget…

Forget that he had been just as much of a monster as Alistair on the battlefield.

"After dinner," he replied softly. "Okay?"

Cas nodded solemnly, then handed Dean his tunic. "Here. It's quite simple to put on. You managed to get your leggings on before you collapsed."

"Thanks," said Dean, slipping the tunic on and grabbing his satchel. He got up and followed the prince out onto the street.

"And would you mind explaining your handprint on me later? Fair exchange?"

"I accept your offer," Cas said, but his face was still grim, his blue eyes still far away in thought. Dean was quiet as well as they walked, preferring to observe the beautiful flora instead of confront his nightmares.

Just as he always did.

0

0

0

Anna's house, it turned out, was in fact a mansion located directly on the shore. It was covered in purple and blue drapes and brightly lit by torches and candles in the permanent semi-darkness of Arcadia. Dozens of Arcadians milled about, mingling with the human guests, asking curious questions, and showing their wings upon request.

Dean was immediately uncomfortable. He hated crowds more than he hated salad, and he hated salad a lot. But Cas drew close to him as well and the look of discomfort on the prince's face impressively rivaled his own. So Dean did not mind the closeness, but he tugged nervously at the amulet around his neck. The one Sam had given him so long ago he forgot when. Cas's presence made him hot and twitchy.

"Hello Prince Castiel, is this the man they say can read Enochian?"

They both turned and Dean was confronted by one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair was a deep auburn red, her skin alabaster pale. She was wearing a rather revealing top that bared her midriff and shoulders, silky, transparent sleeves trailing on the ground behind her. Her skirt was also slit, up to her hips, a look that Dean would have liked ten years ago, but now he found a little too 'much'.

"Ah, yes Annael. This is Dean Winchester," said Cas with a smile, but Dean saw that it didn't reach his eyes. Annael smirked and came over to Cas, hooking her arm through his.

"Castiel, dear, you haven't come to see me in _such_ a long time."

Cas carefully pulled his arm out of Annael's grasp and moved away, unconsciously towards Dean.

"I have been quite busy Annael. And please do not touch me so intimately."

Annael expression soured for a moment, her beautiful smile turning into an ugly sneer, but it was back in a second her attention now turned to Dean. She reached out and put a hand on Dean's arm, tilting her head back and laughing softly, the sound like a gentle wind chime.

"Oh Castiel, dear, please do not be so upset. And you did not tell me that the up-worlder was so handsome! Dean, would you care to view my library?"

And Dean wanted to, she was hot, my goodness was she hot, but there was something wrong. She was too nice, too accepting…too fake. She looked stressed under her façade, afraid of something. Dean backed away, shaking his head.

"Thank you very much, Lady Annael, but I have to find my brother. Cas, you said you knew where he was?"

Annael growled and reached out for him, but Cas got in her way, his black wings out. People were starting to pay attention. It was not every day that the young, gentle prince got into fights.

"Annael, this is not how we treat guests. Now I politely, _order you,_ to please keep your distance."

The beautiful Arcadian seemed to hesitate for a moment, a glint of rebellion in her eyes, before conceding defeat and backing down.

"As you wish my prince."

And she turned and glided away, smiling as if nothing had happened. Cas snorted and went back to Dean.

"I apologize for her behavior. She's always up to something, and I suppose she's gotten bored of sleeping with the same people for thousands of years."

Dean laughed and Cas smiled with him as they wandered out on to the garden terrace, where it was quieter, and Sam sat with Jess, talking animatedly to the golden-winged prince from before. He looked up and waved Dean over.

"Hey Castiel," said Gabriel, happily smiling at his younger brother. Cas smiled broadly back, even when Gabriel pulled him down and ruffled his black hair, mussing it even further than the bird's nest it already was.

"So, I saw Anna pitching a fit a few moments ago to one of her fancy lady friends. You have anything to do with that?" asked Gabriel, arching his eyebrow at Cas and Dean.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," said Dean, shrugging. Cas followed his league.

"I wouldn't know brother. You know how much she just _loves _talking to me."

"Well, snubbing a woman who invites you to her bedchambers usually does that little brother. Especially when she's used to getting anyone she wants."

Cas huffed and crossed his arms, his wings spreading slightly in indignation.

"She is a loose woman, unbefitting of civilized company. She was much more sophisticated two thousand years ago."

"Two thousand years ago you weren't old enough for her," joked Gabriel and the two brothers laughed, obviously enjoying an inside joke. Jessica broke the silence that followed a few moments later.

"So Dean, did you learn anything today?"

"Yeah, that I'm never climbing a mountain. Ever. It's worse than those airplanes everyone keeps going on about."

"You do not like flying Dean?" asked Cas, looking at him curiously.

"I don't like heights."

Sam smirked, crossing his arms. "He fell out of a tree once, broke his arm. He hasn't been anywhere higher than one in years."

"Why did you not tell me? I would not have made you climb the temple earlier!" exclaimed Cas. Dean shrugged in response.

"It's alright. It's fine, I wanted to see the city and you showed me."

But Cas kept his frown, even after they were all seated around an enormous long table.

"Is this edible?" whispered Jo to Sam, trying desperately to hook a slimy…meal with a spiral shaped wire spoon.

"I don't know. I haven't looked, I just eat it," he whispered back, cramming something that looked suspiciously like an aquatic animal's eggs in his mouth. "Tastes good though."

"Don't listen to him," said Jess. "He'll eat anything. Stick to the plants."

"I knew I liked you," said Jo, smiling and taking one of the fruits the other woman offered her. Ellen laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair, then everyone joined in her laughter when Andy and Ash started to argue over one of the women sitting next to them. The woman herself was laughing at their antics and even the more stoic Arcadians were smiling softly.

"My people," said Michael from the head of the banquet, "we welcome our guests from the upper-world, as they give us insight to what has happened since we have been down here in our city. But they are leaving tomorrow night, and if you must ask questions, I ask that you do it tomorrow, in order to let them rest. And with that, I bid thee a good night, and I thank Lady Annael for allowing us the use of her home."

There was polite applause as he left and everyone got up to bow as Michael spread his magnificent white wings and soared off towards the palace. Only a few moments later everyone began to disperse, the Arcadians heading home and the crew heading back to camp. Dean, however, waited for Cas after bidding his brother goodnight, and the prince approached him with caution.

"I am here, if you still wish to talk Dean," he said quietly, looking up at the other man. Dean smiled, a small smile that betrayed how uncomfortable he was.

"I would like that."

So Cas took his hand and led him through the city and back to the palace. They went up a flight of stairs until they came to an airy hallway lined with blue tiles. The floor was cool under Dean's bare feet and he saw how relaxed Cas grew as they walked, and it made him relax slightly too. They came to a room with silvery metal doors and Cas pushed them open with a groan.

Inside it was spacious, bigger than the entire upper levels of Dean and Sam's apartment building. Blue gauzy curtains hung at the two huge windows on one side of the room, and water trickled down from a wall fountain. There was also a pond, and cushions laid about for sitting on. And books. Hundreds of books.

"You have so many books," said Dean, wandering over to the shelves, unable to resist commenting on the strange collection.

"Yes. Though I cannot read, I know they are important. They have the history of my people within their pages."

And Dean went over to one of the windows, looking down on the beautiful, yet overgrown, garden below.

"You know, we never expected there to be people down here. A thriving civilization."

"We live, but we do not thrive," said Cas softly, coming to stand by Dean. "The people live, but our culture, our way of life is dying. We are like the shore, and every year, the waves beat away a little more of us."

Dean reached over and put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "I want to help."

Cas reached up and took Dean's hand in his own, placing his other fingers on top of his palm, studying it.

"You seemed so guarded earlier, when I touched you. As if you were afraid…not of me, but if I touched you I might somehow be harmed."

Dean frowned and looked away. "I'm not as good as you think I am."

"Really? And why is that."

"You might want to sit. It's a long story."

Cas looked up at him, and then led him over to a set of cushions and sat.

"I have time."

0

0

0

Yay! Story time! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon!

Review if you have any comments/suggestions/questions.


	8. and the most faithful

_What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. _

_~Author Unknown_

0

0

0

"I was sixteen; Sammy about twelve, and our dad had gone away on an expedition. He had left us plenty of money to get by, and for a while, we were fine. But Sam got sick. I didn't know people could get that sick. Every time he ate he threw up. Even water upset him. And I watched him waste away, knowing what it was, blood poisoning, but there was no way I could afford the treatment he needed."

And Dean stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, shuddering at the memory.

"He was starving to death, and no matter how much food I brought home, I couldn't stop it. He got a cough, practically coughing up all the blood in his body. And I finally went out one day to the doctor's and sat on his porch and begged with him. I promised him anything, all of our money, our things, my life, my soul, _anything _if he would just give my brother medicine.

And he came out onto the porch, finally, and looked down at me and grinned. 'Alright' he said. 'You just have to do one thing. Follow me down to the war.' And I went. He gave Sam the medication, my brother got better. But I owed the doctor, I had to go. And Sam begged and cried and threw things, but I still went. I followed him down to Cuba where we were fighting with Spain. He would be sent money every week for my enlistment as a medical trainee and he would be taken care of should I die. And not one time did I get a letter from our dad."

Cas was quiet as Dean continued. So quiet that the room felt like a tomb.

"Of course, I found out later that he had been taken hostage by some natives. But by then I was a soldier by the doctor's side. The fighting lasted four months. And at first, it was okay, I helped save lives, I learned to sew wounds, to cut bullets out without making things worse or causing too much pain. But then I saw what Alistair did at night, when he thought no one was looking. He experimented, he cut out organs to see how long or if a person could live without them. And I did nothing. I knew, and I did not stop him. I was afraid."

"It is not your fault Dean," said Cas. "It is hard to act when we are afraid."

"But I did, finally. I went out against his orders into combat, to treat soldiers on the field, and I was shot. And the doctor saved me. But he knew all about my spying. He knew that I knew. And he cut me, just to see how long it would take for me to heal. And no one knew. They just thought I had shrapnel damage. I tried to scream for help so many times, but every time I woke up I had been drugged, and could barely keep my eyes open, let alone speak. Two months. Two months I laid in that tent, crying for my mother, crying for Sam, and no one came. And now I'm ugly. I'm covered in sin. I helped Alistair. I cleaned his tools, I ignored the screams coming from the operating table, I held people down…"

And Cas was there, pulling Dean to him, wrapping his skinny but strong arms around the other man and cocooning them both within his wings.

"You are not ugly Dean. You suffered for your brother, you went because of love."

But Dean shoved him away, tearing the tunic away to show his back and chest. His back a huge mass of angry pink and white scars. His chest a totally different story, because there were letters carved out, and numbers. And all along his abdomen there were tiny pentagrams cut into his skin.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he screamed. "You don't understand! I hurt those people! Because I was too afraid to do the right thing! Sam wasn't sick anymore, he was alive! I had no reason to stay, but I did! _I stayed!_"

But Cas didn't scream back, he didn't strike Dean. There was no anger, no disgust in his eyes, only sadness and it drove Dean insane.

"Say something! Anything! Don't give me that look. I'm a monster; I don't deserve your pity!"

Cas tilted his head, confused. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

And he was across the room in a flash, hand on the blue print on Dean's shoulder. Dean gasped at the electric shock that raced down his arm and to his heart.

"I healed you because I didn't think you deserved to die in that hole. And my hand wasn't supposed to leave a mark, but it did, and those kinds of things don't just happen Dean. There is good in you, your soul is bright, and beautiful. You risked your life to save another; you are not evil Dean, just lost."

"You can't tell Sam," whispered Dean. "He doesn't know. He can't know."

"I won't tell him…but I think you should, when you're ready," replied Cas, reaching out.

And this time Dean let Cas hold him close, let him press a kiss to his forehead and soothingly stroke his cheek with his thumb. He let the Arcadian unfold his right wing and fold it around them so they were in their own little cocoon, their own little world, and Cas told him the deepest fears in his heart.

"My father disappeared, and that was the last time I felt safe. I am a warrior, one of the best, but I do not feel safe. I have watched the city I was born in crumble around my feet. I am going outlive all of my brothers and my home. I am going to live to see my people perish in their own despair. I am losing faith, Dean and I am _afraid_."

And Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair, gently removing the crown from it, and pressed a soft kiss to Cas's lips. There was a voice, just for a second, sneering in the back of his head. It called him a freak, a disgusting monster for daring like another man in this way. But Cas's soft smile made it go away. And Dean felt okay, because this wasn't a person who knew the ways of Dean's culture. Here in Arcadia, he had seen a male angel holding hands with another male and no one had batted an eyelash.

Here he felt safe.

0

0

0

But they were not safe. Across the city, near the rope bridge, a plan was going underway. Boxes of weapons were being pried open and a man was grinning an evil grin.

Soon.

Soon they would have what Master Crowley was looking for.

0

0

0

Dean opened his eyes and found himself buried under light, soft blankets. He was warm and comfortable, more comfortable than he'd been in a long time. He was rocking slightly, side to side and he wondered how that was possible since he had fallen asleep on the floor. Then he opened his eyes more and found himself to be on a huge bed, one that hung from the ceiling on large ropes.

He then tried to roll over, but he hit something warm and lifted up the blanket to find Cas, still fast asleep. Just to make sure, he checked and made sure they both had their pants on. They did.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "That's comforting. Last thing I need is an inter-world scandal."

The Arcadian shifted in his sleep, and then almost instantaneously, his eyes snapped open. Dean had lay back down by then, and closed his eyes, but he smiled when the prince scooted over to him and stretched a black wing over them both.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean, looking up when the prince didn't move any closer. Cas looked back at him, hesitant, and then smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you didn't wake up screaming that I had forced you into my bed. I moved you last night because you looked rather uncomfortable on the floor."

"Oh. I'm glad too. Because your bed is fantastic. Much better than the piece of shit I sleep on at home."

"You sleep on a piece of fecal matter?" asked Cas, his face horrified. Dean laughed, running a hand playfully through Cas's hair.

"No, no. It's an expression; it means that it's a really bad piece of furniture."

"Oh, I understand. My father let me tell the court carpenters what I wanted when I was small, and I wanted, basically, a hanging nest. So I got one."

"Lucky you," teased Dean, sitting up and stretching. He paused after he did so, looking down at the scars that laced his abdomen. Cas followed his gaze and frowned, before leaning over to rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Stop dwelling on the past Dean. What is done is done. You cannot change what has happened, but you can give your life meaning by dedicating it to not repeating past grievances."

Dean smirked at the Arcadian. "Y'know, you're pretty wise for an 8,000 year old angel. And you know me pretty well, considering I met you yesterday."

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think. And who cares if we met yesterday or twenty years ago? I've had more fun with you in the last days than I've had in hundreds of years."

"Alright, don't get sappy with me."

"I don't understand that reference."

Dean sighed and tried to roll out of the bed, but missed, got caught on the edge and flipped out onto his back with a yelp.

"Dean!" cried Cas, leaning over the edge to peer down at the other man. Dean groaned, but gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm okay."

Cas chuckled and reached down to help Dean up. The other man took his hand, and then abruptly pulled down, causing Cas to tumble down on top of him in a heap.

"Assbutt."

"Assbutt?"

Cas shrugged, rolling over to stand up. "That is the correct turn, is it not?"

"Close enough," said Dean, standing up as well and going to get his tunic. "Oh, and I'm sure the whole camp will have been guessing where I was all night. Sorry, they'll probably come harass you."

"Why me?"

"To see if I had wild sex with you last night."

The prince's face flushed deep red and he choked a little bit. Dean looked up at this as he pulled his tunic on.

"Don't tell me…"

Castiel rubbed the back of his head, blushing even harder, if that was possible. Dean's smile practically curled up to his nose.

"You _are. _You're a _virgin._ What about Annael?"

"I-We-she only kissed me once, but I did not wish to be with her."

Dean shook his head. "8,000 years old and you've never-yeesh."

"The occasion never presented itself!"

Dean smiled though and walked over, resting his forehead against Cas's. His touch soothed the prince and he stopped flustering to look up at the explorer.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," said Dean, grinning. Who would have thought he'd find a person he felt this comfortable with in a place he never knew existed.

"Don't patronize me," said Cas, huffing noisily.

"It's a compliment!"

"I am a warrior of Arcadia, there's nothing cute about me!" protested Cas, flaring his wings.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Is that why you're peacocking for me?"

"You are insufferable Dean Winchester," said Cas, stalking away to put his silver laurel back on his head. Dean watched him curiously, and then went over to touch it softly.

"Why do you wear this? None of your brothers have one."

"My father gave it to me, the day he disappeared."

"Oh. Here, fair trade," he said, tugging at the golden amulet around his neck. "Sam gave this to me, when we were kids. I left it with him when I went to war. I guess I'm lucky I survived to get it back."

"Hmphf, you are. Because if I never met you, I'd be extremely upset," said Cas, scowling. "Now come. Put your boots on. You'll need them where we're going today."

0

0

0

Yay, another chapter!

Oh, and the war Dean is speaking of is the Spanish-American war, which took place from April 25 – August 12, 1898. Since Atlantis takes place during 1914, I wanted something within a feasible time frame. And it just happened to work out perfectly as it lasted four months, the same time Dean was in Hell.

Reviews are appreciated!


	9. of all angels

"_One of the common failings among honorable people is a failure to appreciate how thoroughly dishonorable some other people can be, and how dangerous it is to trust them_"

_~Thomas Sowell_

_0_

_0_

_0_

As they exited the palace, Dean caught sight of Sam and Jess, walking the way he and Cas had come from.

"Hey bro, where're you going?"

"Prince Raphael has agreed to see me," said Jess quietly, smiling at them. Cas looked up suddenly at her.

"You are ill Lady Jess?"

"Yes, I have been for some time."

"Then today you shall no longer be ill. My brother is the best healer in our history," replied Cas, smiling with obvious pride. Sam's smile, however, was much more devious when he looked over at his brother.

"So Dean, what are you two lovebirds off to do today?"

"To explore. And then I'm going to come back and kick your ass."

Sam held up his hands in mock defense, but he couldn't hold back his laughter and Dean's fist snapped out and hit his brother's arm.

"Hey!"

"You were asking for it!"

They laughed again, and then bid each other farewell as they went their separate ways. Cas took Dean's hand as they walked, and Dean found himself being waved at by the other Arcadians, who smiled at him and bowed politely to Cas. It was so strange. At home they would have been cursed at, spit at, possibly mugged. So much had changed since Arcadia had sank beneath the sea…

"This way Dean!" said Cas, pulling him down a side path towards a curtain of vines. The angel pulled them aside for Dean and he waited patiently while the prince maneuvered his wings through the plants.

"Why do you have your wings out?"

"We must fly to get where we're going today."

Flying? Oh no. No. Dean did _not _do flying. Ever.

"Uh, is there any other way?"

"Well, I could perhaps toss you off the side of the temple. But I don't think up-worlders are equipped to recover from that," said Cas sarcastically. Dean blanched, which made Cas's expression soften.

"Are you truly afraid Dean?"

"I-I just don't really like heights."

Cas took his hand and led him forward, to where the ledge was. They stood in silence for a minute and then Cas flared his wings.

"I _will not_ let you fall Dean."

And then his arms were around Dean, and they were tumbling through the air. And Dean screamed. He screamed like a little girl who just saw a spider. And then Cas's wings caught the air and they rose, Dean safely tucked against Cas's chest, legs wrapped around his waist.

And they glided softly down on the warm drafts flowing up from the water below. It was actually kind of beautiful, in a terrifying, death defying way. Dean eventually relaxed his grip around Cas's neck because the prince had him in an iron hold and he looked up at the Arcadian as his enormous crow-black wings sliced through the air.

"See? Not so bad," said Cas, smiling.

"You owe me big time," said Dean, scowling. "That was a jackass move."

"A what?"

Dean sighed. "Nevermind."

"I will not owe you soon. You'll like where I am taking you," explained the prince, bringing in his wings so they could dive down towards a rock clearing. It took all Dean had not to scream as the fell through the air. But about a hundred feet from the clearing, Cas spread his wings out again and they softly landed on the cobblestones, Dean in his arms rather like a princess.

"Put me down!" said Dean, horrified that he as in such a position. Cas quickly set him down, a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just; you don't hold another man that way."

"Oh, I see. Another one of your strange surface-world customs."

Dean nodded, but touched the prince lightly on his shoulder to show him that he wasn't mad. The Arcadian smiled and then took the other man's hand, leading him across the plaza to a huge column that had fallen over millennia ago. Cas spread his wings and hopped on top of it, then turned and held out his hand. Dean reached up and took it, impressed when the prince hauled him up with one hand. They scrambled over the pillar, Cas tripping and falling over the side with Dean following after trying to grab his hand to steady him.

"Well, that was graceful," said Dean, rolling off of the prince. Cas laughed, accepting Dean's helping hand.

"Yes, quite so."

And they were off again, the prince leading the way across the flat rocky ground, through marsh-like patches of grass and areas where they had to wade across water up to their hips. Cas slowed when they came to an area framed by ancient trees and a waterfall. Cas hopped across a small creek running through the weathered stone to retrieve a lantern he obviously kept there for such excursions.

Dean, meanwhile, was focused on one of the fireflies landing on his finger. It glowed a soft yellow in the dim light, made even darker by the shade of the trees.

"Heh, these guys are kind of cute when they're not flying in a fiery column of death," he said, putting the bugs into the lantern for Cas.

"You know, this is amazing. I never thought we'd find so much down here," said Dean. "Especially you. And your people."

"There are so few of us left," sighed Cas. "We once numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Now there are less than four hundred of us."

"I wish I could help."

"I've brought you here Dean, first because I trust you. And second, because you are the only one who can help. There is a mural here, with writing all around the pictures-"

But before he could finish, Dean had grabbed the lantern from him and turned to start translating the ring of writing on the stone behind him.

"Well you came to the right guy. Let's start with this one here-" he looked back to see Cas disrobing and stepping into the water. "Uh, Cas, what are you doing?"

Cas spun around, clad only in the short blue shorts, similar to Dean's own briefs, under his tunic.

"You swim, correct?"

"Oh I swim pretty ho-uh, pretty horribly. No, no. I swim good, yeah good."

"Very well then. Come. It is a fair distance to where we are going."

Dean walked over to where the Arcadian stood on the steps, pulling off his boots and pants as he went, but hesitated when he came to his shirt. Cas stepped forward and pulled up on its hem, taking it off for him, and then placed his hand where the blue copy stood out against Dean's tanned skin.

"I am the only one here Dean. And I do not find you ugly. In fact, I think you're rather beautiful."

And the prince pulled him forward, clad only his loose boxers, and promptly burst out laughing when they puffed up with air upon hitting the water. Dean pouted, angrily pushing down on his bottoms, which only resulted in a loud, rather embarrassing, noise.

"C'mon, we're wasting time!" he said, holding his nose and diving forward. Cas crossed his arms and waited. Five seconds later, Dean popped back up.

"Uh, why don't you lead the way? Because I have no idea where we're going."

Cas grinned and took a huge gulp of air, snapped in his wings, and dove beneath the water's surface. Dean followed and in the light that Cas's crystal provided, he saw the remnants of a once great empire, lost beneath the water. Elegant columns, fraught with detail still stood under the water. Houses and pottery. Even metallic coins were visible on the sandy bottom.

A hand reached back and yanked Dean forward and Cas's wings reappeared to propel them through the water, not unlike a manta ray. It was indeed a fair distance, because the water only grew deeper as they swam, and darker, and Dean was glad for the light surrounding Cas as they swam. The prince was more graceful in the water than even the air and Dean watched in fascination as he moved through the water with no doubt what was thousands of years of experience.

Soon though, Cas led him towards the surface, where the broke in a small air bubble beneath and old temple roof. Dean gasped when his head broke the surface and Cas's hands were on his face, checking him for injury.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, I didn't drown…"

"Good! Then follow me!" said the angel, taking another breath and submerging. Dean followed him straight down until they were in front of the most beautiful piece of tile work Dean had ever seen.

A huge blue star shaped object glittered under the light from Cas's grace, figures all around it, surrounded by writing, just as the prince had said. Dean drew close to the mural so he could see, then quickly began translating the writing contained. Realizing what a great discovery Cas had made, he turned and pointed up with a joyous grin.

Once they were back in the air bubble, Dean pulled Cas forward for a kiss.

"It's amazing! You found the complete history of Atlantis! It's just like Plato said! Well, he was off about a lot but-"

"The light I saw! The star in the middle of the city. What does the mural say about that?" asked Cas urgently.

"I don't know yet, but we're going to find out," said Dean, diving back down to read more.

This time the mural grew larger, with depictions of giant men with a force field of some sort coming from their powerful hands. The star was depicted again, larger, with man kings bowing before it. Dean swam up and down the length of the picture, studying the words within the graphics before turn back to Cas, his eyes on the crystal at his throat. He pointed to it, then up towards the surface.

For a third time, they broke the surface with a gasp.

"It's the entrance to Purgatory," whispered Dean to himself.

"What?" said Cas.

"It's some sort of crystal gateway, a placeholder for the actual entrance. It must be where the grace in your crystal comes from! It's not a star at all! The power source I'm looking for, the bright light you remember, they're the same thing!"

"That can't be," murmured Cas, looking at him with pleading blue eyes.

"It's what's keeping all these things, you, all of Arcadia, alive!"

"But where is it now?" asked Cas.

"I don't know, it would have been in the journal…unless, the missing page."

"We have to get back."

0

0

0

Dean broke the surface of the water first, and was met with a pair of booted feet. He looked up and saw Samuel's grinning face. Immediately his heart sank, because there wasn't a nice thing about that smile.

"Hey what are you guys do-Sammy?"

There was Sam, blood trickling from his nose and being held up by two of the masked soldiers that Samuel had brought along. Ellen and Jo had guns, as did all the rest of the crew.

"I'm so stupid," whispered Dean, but he was distracted when he heard Cas surface behind him. He turned to warn the prince, but he was already out of the water, his blue eyes wide. He turned to Dean and the look of betrayal in his eyes made Dean's heart clench.

"You're after Purgatory," hissed Dean, glaring at Samuel.

"Bingo."

Dean stood up and drew back his fist, but one of the soldiers swung his gun and slammed it into Dean's chest, causing him to drop like a stone. Cas leapt out of the water with a furious shriek, slamming into one of the soldiers, knocking him clear across the water with one of his wings. He wrenched a gun from another, slamming it into the gasmask the mercenary was wearing. He was about to turn the gun on Samuel, but stopped dead when he saw the gun pointed at Dean's temple.

"Ah ah your highness. You might heal from that kind of wound, but he won't."

Cas hissed, his wings puffing up in anger, but he dropped the gun and held up his hands in surrender. Samuel smirked and then motioned for his soldiers to drag the two brothers off.

"C'mon lads, we've got a king to visit."

0

0

0

The suspense!

Leave a review if you want!


	10. And so for this angel existed a human

"_Blessed are those who are persecuted because of righteousness, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven."_

_~Matthew 5:10_

_0_

_0_

_Oh my god, I forgot this chapter. So sorry!  
_

_0_

Furious was the closest polite word you could describe Michael when the huge stone doors to the throne room were slammed open and his youngest brother was pushed forward, a gun held to his head.

"What is the meaning of this?"he demanded standing and brandishing his sword.

"I think you know," growled Samuel, hauling Dean forward as well. Dean who was still clutching at his chest in pain from where the gun had struck him. He was sure he had a cracked rib or two.

"You insignificant worm," snarled Raphael, starting forward. "Do you think-"

Samuel pressed the gun harder against Dean's head and Cas cried out.

"Brother no! He will kill him!"

"Castiel what are you going on about?" said Raphael. "He is just an up-worlder!"

"He had no part in this!" pleaded Cas. "He did not know! Neither did his brother!"

Raphael's face softened for a moment. He then raised his spear, aiming for Samuel. Samuel snapped his fingers and suddenly a flaming Molotov cocktail was tossed over his head, and smashed at the feet of the older prince. Dean watched in horror as the Arcadian went up in flames, shrieking in pain, before disappearing in a pile of ashes. Cas let out a sob, his knees trying to buckle, but the guard holding him not letting him.

"You shall die!" roared Michael, raising his sword, but he was stopped by a hand against his chest.

"Lucifer."

"Let me," growled the sliver winged angel. His blue eyes had turned nearly black in rage, and he held not a sword, but a three-pronged triton and it looked a lot deadlier than what the fisherman had been using yesterday.

"You're not going to get in my way," hissed Samuel. "Crowley sent me."

Lucifer curled his lip, baring his teeth. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Crowley put you up to this?" said Dean. Samuel looked down at him with hard eyes.

"Yes you idiot. I can't believe Mary was your mother!"

"What the fuck do you know about my mother?" growled Dean.

"She was my daughter!" said Samuel, shaking Dean by his collar. "And I'm not going to let some dying feathery birds get in the way of bringing her back!"

"You can't bring back the dead," said Cas. "It is not possible."

"You're my grandfather?" said Dean. Samuel frowned.

"No. I didn't approve of your father then and I don't want to be around anymore Winchesters now."

"You sold out your own family?" said Dean, softly, disbelievingly. Here was his only other living relative, that he had never met, and the guy was using him as a bargaining chip.

Michael called up the guards and that was when Gabriel appeared, his massive golden wings flaring as he landed in front of Samuel, inches from the taller man, sword pointed between his eyes.

"You're a dick. Now let go of my brother," he snarled. Samuel sighed.

"Boys?"

And suddenly there were chains being thrown around Gabriel, inscribed with Enochian and the prince fell to the floor, shrieking with pain.

"Your grace makes you notoriously difficult to kill, but I know all about how to trap you bird-brains."

Samuel laughed, but grew serious a moment later and held up the missing page from the journal.

"Now tell me where Purgatory is."

"You will destroy yourself," said Michael.

"I'll destroy the brat," said Samuel, holding up another Molotov over Cas's head. Dean struggled against the two men holding him.

"Don't you dare you bastard!"

"Oh shut up Dean, really. You're making yourself look bad. Now move!"

And he dragged Dean forward, more soldiers following with Castiel as they marched through the pond to Michael's throne. The king's massive white wings were flared in outrage as he looked down, his blue eyes practically glowing with power.

"Paper pusher over here says that the entrance lies in the eyes of the king. Tell me. Where. It. Is."

"No."

"Oh, I hate it when natives don't cooperate."

And Lucifer lunged forward, but Lilith beat him to Michael, jabbing a blade through his back, slicing open his left side. The king let out a strangled cry, falling to his knees, blood spurting out in a gory splatter. The crystal at his neck flared as it tried to heal him, but it was no use, he'd be dead before the wound could heal.

Lucifer rounded on them, fire blazing in his eyes and suddenly Dean wasn't so positive that the Bible had been wrong about him. Arcadia was paradise and the Book of Enoch existed, why couldn't the devil?

"I'm going to burn you from the inside out," hissed Lucifer and Dean looked over to see Cas with a terrified look on his face.

"Dean look away." Hissed Cas.

"What?"

"Close your eyes!" he shrieked. And suddenly there was a bright flash of light, followed by heat equivalent to a star exploding. And then as swiftly as it had come, it was gone, letting Dean open his eyes to see empty space where Lucifer had been.

Behind where the older prince had stood, was a grinning Lilith, her hand on a bloody sigil on the wall.

"Thank you Miss Morgenstern," said Samuel. He then turned around to look over the pond, opening his mouth to issue orders. Before he could speak however, his eyes caught sight of a water droplet hitting one of the stones. And his eyes arched across the stones and there was a look of revelation on his face as he did so.

"The entrance lies in the eyes of Arcadia's king…" he whispered, sloshing through the water with Dean's collar still in his hand and stomped on the stone where the droplet hit. It grumbled, and then slowly began to sink down.

"Lilith, bring the prince. We'll need him as leverage."

The blonde woman grinned like a vixen before dragging Cas forward onto the stones sinking into the cavern below. The prince is immediately at Dean's side, clutching him to his side with an iron grip. Samuel snorts, but he grows silent as the rest of the cavern is revealed to them. High above them, floating over a pool of water is a glowing entity that leaves Dean breathless.

All around the bluish glowing…orb (At least, that's what Dean could describe it as) are chunks of rock with faces and sigils carved upon them as they circled the Purgatory crystal. When the stones reached the ground, Samuel leapt off the rock.

"Jackpot!" he said as the other three followed him, still staring up at the crystal in awe. A deep hum filled the cavern and if Dean listed just right, it almost sounded like thousands upon thousands of voices whispering the secrets of the world in his ear.

Castiel though, gasped and tears ran down his face.

"Father," he whispered, dropping down to kneel, whispering something in Enochian as he did so.

Samuel grimaced. "Winchester, tell him to wrap it up, we've got a schedule to keep."

Dean frowned, but looked back at Cas, who was still whispering a prayer reverently. He walked over and knelt, placing a gentle hand on the prince's back. Cas jerked up, looking Dean right in the eye.

"Um, Cas," he said, putting his hands on the angel's shoulders. "I'm sorry-"

But Cas stood up with him, nothing but sadness in his eyes. Dean turned and looked over at Samuel, who was standing at the water's edge, looking up at the crystal. He kicked a pebble spitefully into the water.

And Cas clutched at Dean's hand when the crystal hummed loudly, then turned as crimson as blood. Rays of the bloody light went out as Dean opened the Book of Enoch that Samuel shoved his way.

"C'mon, let's get this over with!" said Lilith. "I don't like this place."

"Alright paper pusher, what's next?"

"Well there's a giant crystal hovering a hundred and fifty feet over our heads over a bottomless pit of water. Doesn't anything surprise you?"

And while Samuel retorted, a red beam fell upon Cas, causing the crystal around his neck to hover upwards, turning the beam light blue. The prince looked up, his eyes starting glow.

"Father," he whispered, before taking a step forward.

"…Now move it!" roared Samuel.

"I don't know how to move it!" said Dean, shaking the Book in the older man's face. "I don't even know what's holding it up the-"he broke off when Cas walked by, still in the beam of blue light. Samuel followed his gaze, just as entranced.

Dean went to grab at the Arcadian, but Samuel held out an arm and shoved him back, right in his cracked ribs. He groaned in pain, but kept his eyes trained on Cas as the prince walked to the edge of the water, his glorious black wings spread wide.

"Talk to me Winchester. What's going on?"

"Look you bastard, all that it says here is that the crystal is alive somehow. I-I don't know how to explain it! It fucking Purgatory, it's where they get their power!"

"Speak English professor."

"There a part of it, it's a part of them! I'm doin' the best I can here!"

"Well do better," snarled Samuel, putting a hand on his gun. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"I fought in the war asshole. You don't scare me. I could rip your guts out while you sleep. I know where to cut you, where to break your bones where to-"

"_All will be well Dean Winchester."_

Dean looked up at Cas and the prince turned, his eyes still glowing the eerie white-blue color of the crystal hovering above them.

"_Be not afraid."_

And then, as the prince turned back around, a softer voice, one that didn't sound like thousands of souls from the past, one that was completely Castiel also reached Dean's ears.

"_I'm sorry Dean."_

Samuel looked back at Dean. "What did he say?"

"I don-I don't know. I didn't catch that."

And then words were lost as Cas stepped forward, and his foot met the water like a foot meets the earth. His other foot followed and the angel was suddenly walking across water like Jesus himself. The jaws of the other people in the chamber hit the floor.

Cas didn't slow as he walked across the pool, heading in a perfectly straight line for the crystal. The beam followed him until he stood below the crystal, staring up into the huge star-like entity. And the stones surrounding it started to lift up; opening wide so Dean, Samuel and Lilith could see the crystal in its entirety from the shore.

Dozens of other beams of light started to point down, focusing on Cas until there was a short burst of white light, and Cas was floating up into the air. Higher and higher until he reached the crystal and promptly disappeared inside of it. The stones started to spin, faster and faster, the blue light shining from within them growing brighter and brighter.

Samuel and Lilith were in shock, but only one thought ran through Dean's head.

_It took my father. I never saw him again._

Panic gripped Dean's chest, but he couldn't move, mesmerized by the blur that the stones now were, spinning round and round the glowing epicenter. And then, bit by bit, they slowed and Dean could see the Crystal compressing, forming first a long, slender diamond. And then slowly arms and legs and a graceful pair of wings appeared. And then the figure spun around to reveal Cas's face, glowing blue and translucent like a diamond.

And then he began to descend, floating slowly down until he reached the water. Pale blue lighter was cast off from his sky blue skin, his once dark hair now little more than a glowing halo of light around his head.

The more he fell, the more Dean's heart sank. This wasn't his Cas. This wasn't the prince who smiled at him when he was being an ass. This wasn't the person who hadn't looked at his scars in disgust.

He went to step forward, hell, he would swim across that bottomless lake if it meant he could bring his Cas back.

"Hold your horses hot shot," said Samuel, clamping his huge hand down on Dean's shoulder. Dean glared at him, but looked back across the water.

"Cas," he said, hoping his voice would carry across the water.

His eyes opened, and they were blue, but not the deep ocean blue he knew. These eyes were so light they were almost white.

"Cas," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

And the prince walked forward again, ignoring the enormous stones falling through the air to land with small tidal waves in the lake. The water headed for the Arcadian, but it stopped five feet from him, blocked by an invisible force. Once he reached the shore, Samuel stretched out a hand, no doubt to grab the prince by force, but Dean stuck out his hand instead.

"No! Don't. Don't touch him," he said. He didn't know what would happen. He had never seen something like this.

He didn't know what to do.

0

0

0

Half an hour later, Cas was being boarded up into what Dean would forever claim was a metal coffin. He watched on with the people of Atlantis, fury on his face as he watched the people he thought were friends help the bastard who had used him.

"So this is it, huh?" he said, glaring at Jo in particular. "Money huh? I guess that's all you guys care about. Doesn't matter that you're dooming hundreds of people to death. It's all about the money."

He was glad Sam and Jess were back at the palace, trying to save the king's life. Because with Raphael dead, Lucifer…missing and Gabriel injured, Sam was his next best hope.

"Oh please, spare me your soapbox," said Samuel.

"You can't talk," said Dean. "Talking about bringing my mom back. How do you think she'll feel when you tell her you sold out her sons?"

"Tsk, tsk, I have a comment on that, now what was it? Oh yeah!"

And he hauled his fist back, and smashed it into Dean's face. He was knocked back by the force, his satchel sliding down his shoulder, causing the picture and book inside to slide out.

"You're not family. I don't even know you," said Samuel, slamming his foot down on the family portrait Dean had kept in a frame, smashing the glass. "The difference between you and me is that you know how to live without Mary. I don't."

Then he turned around and went back to sit in his truck while Jo finished tightening down Cas's prison.

"Jo please."

And the young girl seemed to ignore him at first, but paused while climbing back into her truck. She got in and slammed the door shut, but a moment later was out and running over to Dean to pick him up. Her mother followed, as did Bobby, who had been looking terribly guilty since the whole fiasco had started. After a few glares, Ash and Andy followed too.

"Oh for the love of…I give up!" said Samuel. "C'mon people, we're leaving!"

And as they drove away across the bridge, the light went out in Arcadia.

Perhaps forever.

0

0

0

Whew! Finally updated!

Please review if you have comments or questions!


	11. And thus there was Dean Winchester

"_Have the courage to live. Anyone can die."_

_~Robert Cody_

0

0

A/N: So, so sorry for the long wait. I was very, very sick. So glad to be back and posting more for you guys!

0

"How is he?"

Sam looked up at Dean when he came into the throne room and he shook his head.

"Not good. There's not much I can do."

Michael was laid out upon his long throne, his side heavily bandaged. Thick red blood was leaking through and it was clear the King would not live long. Beside him sat Gabriel, his wings torn and bloodied from the chains that he had been trapped under. He looked exhausted, the crystal around his neck glowing steadily, working hard to heal his wounds.

"I'm sorry," said Dean, looking at the brothers. "I should have known."

"You could not," said Michael. "I know your heart Dean Winchester, and it is a righteous one. But please, you must save our brother."

"I-"

"You love him, right?" asked Gabriel. Jess looked over at Dean with hope in her eyes.

"Yes," he replied softly. The declaration made a spike of fear go through his heart, but also a burst of energy directed at saving Cas.

"Listen," said Michael, silencing his brother with a wave of his hand. "I know that crystal's power, that's why I hid it. The power of Purgatory is a dangerous one. It took our beloved father."

"I know, Cas told me."

"In times of danger, it will seek out a host. One of royal archangel blood. That is the price for the protection it provides us."

"So it took Cas…"

"Because he was the closest bloodline member when Samuel Campbell was threatening it."

Dean knelt and put his head in his hands, shaking his head in anger.

"I'm so stupid."

Sam came over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He looked up and saw green eyes akin to his own, nestled in a bruised and bloodied face. A face that still managed a smile for him.

"You can do it."

"Dean Winchester, come forth," said King Michael, weakly waving his hand. Dean got up and walked forward. The Arcadian reached behind his head, slowly, wincing with pain, and withdrew the crystal from around his neck. He then squeezed it once before placing it in Dean's palm.

"Now go. Save my brother."

And he closed Dean's hand around the crystal before he drew his last breath and those big white dove's wings vanished forever. Gabriel let out a soft, low cry that echoed around the throne room. Sam bowed his head and Jess sobbed quietly.

"Now what?" asked Sam, looking over at his brother.

"Should you really be asking me? I'm the one who was stupid enough to lead them all down here in the first place!"

"I followed you in, I'll follow you out," said Sam softly, standing up with Jess, his back parade-ground straight. The silent words _I believe in you _went unspoken, but were understood by the two brothers.

"I don't know what to do."

"Put on the necklace," says Gabriel, struggling to his feet, smiling at the guard that rushes over to help him. "It is yours; my brother gave it to you."

Dean looks down at the pulsing blue crystal in his hands, and then he slips it over his head where it rests next to his own amulet on his chest. Something deep inside him wells up, hot and bright, spreading out from his chest to the ends of hair and the tips of his fingers and toes. It's warm at first, but then gains momentum, starting to burn like a fire the further it spreads until it pools in the middle of his back, just below his shoulder blades.

He cries out, falling to his knees and the world disappears behind a blanket of white-blue light and suddenly, there is no coherence to the world. Everything has no name, it is suddenly wildly vibrant as the fire increases to the volume of a star, and then it fades, cool, soothing blue rushing in as his vision clears and he can see his brother's concerned face kneeling in front of him.

"Dean? DEAN!"

And he waves his brother away with a clumsy arm and feels something new, something heavy, tug at his back, but he ignores it. Then he struggles to his feet and he catches sight of something big behind him and he turns quickly. He will not let another person harm anyone in Arcadia again. Michael's body still lying on the throne is a harsh, recent reminder of what would happen if he did.

Then he realizes that he has a pair of wings on his back. Sam and Jess are chuckling with laughter as he spins around, trying to see the new appendages on his back until Gabriel sighs, exasperated.

"Of for the love of-just open them already!"

And Dean does, spreading out his massive wings, each seven feet long, and is astonished to see the blue and white wings of a blue jay.

"Son of a bitch!" he says. "I'm a fucking blue jay! What the hell? I'm supposed to be an osprey, a hawk, an eagle for crying out loud, not a blue jay!"

"I think they're beautiful," says Jess softly, walking over to run a gentle hand down a long, cerulean primary.

"They are quite impressive," says Gabriel, wincing when his own tawny wings flutter. "I have never seen such a color. I have never heard of this so-called 'bluejay', it's interesting."

"Yeah, great, I'm real fascinating. Can you fly?"

Gabriel looked up, his short stature made up for by the height of his enormous wings.

"Hells Yeah."

"Good, we're going to need everyone we can get."

0

0

0

Dean runs out into the plaza where the hundreds of Arcadians are waiting, their wings ruffling as they catch sight of Dean, Sam and Gabriel.

"My prince, what has happened?"

"Our king, what has happened to our king?"

Gabriel held up his hand and the mutterings and questions stopped, absolute silence falling. Not a sound was made by child or babe.

"Our king is dead!" he proclaimed, the words echoing off the walls of the courtyard. "The upworlder Samuel Campbell murdered him and has taken Prince Castiel!"

"But we can get him back!" says Dean, stepping forward, and there is a collective gasp at the sight of his blue and white wings. "King Michael gave me his grace! I know how to defeat him!"

"How?"

And the voice belongs to the beautiful Annael, her haughty albatross wings spread out behind her, as she walked forward with a scowl.

"You are just a man! How can you help us?"

Dean flared his own wings, accepting the challenge of her own. "Not anymore. I'm one of you, and I have fought in battle before. Now, is there anyone who can fight, but not fly?"

There were a few hands raised, at least thirty, of young Arcadians whose wings had not yet matured enough for them to fly.

"Okay, we can fix that."

He then ran over to the spot behind the palace where he knew there were more of the vehicles he and Cas had found yesterday.

"Put the crystal in the slot, half turn right, quarter turn back, keep your hand on the pad!"

And suddenly there were dozens of Arcadians rushing forward, leaping onto the vehicles, and deadly determination on their faces. Alongside them were Jo and Ellen, Bobby and Andy, and Ash taking up the rear with Sam. Jess tried, but Sam held her back and Dean couldn't hear the conversation, but the way Sam pressed a hand to her abdomen and whispered urgently to her, the look on his face fierce, he could guess what the issue was.

He let it go because Jess backed away and turned to the other angels.

"Alright, whose got a weapon?"

Everyone without a child or baby raised their hand, which were nearly two hundred angels.

"Then lets save ourselves a prince!" he said, and spread his wings.

He ran for the edge of the ground, flinging himself off the cliff over the water and let out a cry until the drafts caught his wings and he soared into the air. He was joined by others, a myriad of wing colors blurring as they raced by towards the cavern entrance.

It was only after he was in the tunnel himself that he realized that he didn't have a weapon.

0

0

0

Yay! Update!

Please Review if you have questions or concerns!


	12. he who would stand by his side

"_Take the first step, and your mind will mobilize all its forces to your aid. But the first essential is that you begin. Once the __battle__ is startled, all that is within and without you will come to your assistance._"

~Robert Collier

0

0

0

Dean glided through the tunnel like a bat out of hell…perhaps not the most apt description at the moment, but he _was_ going really fast. He kept an eye on Sam out of the corner of his vision, and was proud to see him handling one of the vehicles rather well, his long hair whipping around from the wind. Dean flapped his new wings harder and he shot forward into the cavern.

There on the floor of the volcano they had discovered two days ago was a huge air balloon. Below it, chaining Cas' prison to it, was Samuel. Rage exploded in Dean's chest and he pointed an accusatory finger out at them.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

And he snapped his wings in, diving towards Samuel.

"We've got company!" snarled the older soldier before Dean slammed into him with a screech, paying no mind to the guns going off around him.

"You sonofabitch!" roared Dean, slamming his fist into Samuel's face. The older man scowled and lifted his legs up, flinging Dean away like a toy.

"What, so now you've got wings? You're a freak, just like your father!"

But Dean hadn't been hindered by the blow. This fucker didn't know who he was dealing with. He reached down and picked up one of the metal pipes.

"Sorry, but I've got money to collect. Take her up!" Samuel shouted and he was lifting off, hand on the basket of the air balloon. Dean spread his wings and went after him.

"You're not getting away you bastard!"

Before he could gain altitude, however, a huge anti-aircraft went off just feet away. Dean spun around, glaring at Jo, who had shot the bomb before it could hit him.

"You told me he only had guns!"

"I told you he was never surprised!"

Now there were small aircraft being manned by Samuel's men joining the fray and they were only making things more difficult. Ash, surprisingly enough, was the one to save the day. As he was being shot at by the one man aircraft, he slammed his hand down on his vehicle and a huge blue beam of energy shot out, vaporizing the miniature airplane.

"Well how about that, Dr. Badass is in!" he crowed, wheeling his vehicle around in the air to show the others.

"Ash new plan!" shouted Dean, wheeling around to face the other man. "I'll distract Samuel, you get Cas down from there!"

"Right! C'mon Jo, let's roll!"

Dean sped towards the basket of the air balloon, but he didn't know how he was going to distract Samuel and Lilith. They both had guns, he had fists and however powerful they may be now, they were no match for firearms.

"Dean-o!"

He turned and saw Gabriel, gliding effortlessly towards him despite the ragged state of his wings. He had a silvery blade in his hands and was pointing at it.

"You've got one too!"

Was he nuts?

"Where?"

"Your ass!"

"Not funny!"

"It's hilarious! But seriously, just think about it being in your hand!"

And the older prince was gone, landing on a smaller plane and tearing it apart with his blade. So, it was pretty badass despite looking like a fancy candlestick. Dean figured he could give it a try. He imagined a sword in his hand, but it was badass, with flames…yeah, flames.

"Holy shit!"

And there it was the flaming candlestick of death, clutched in his hand as he dove for Samuel and Lilith. His wings tucked in and he shot through the air like a bullet, knocking Lilith over.

"Bastard!" she screamed, firing a shot and clipping Dean's wing. He cried out, but resisted the urge to land in favor of slicing through one of the smaller balloons holding the basket up. It began to sink and Dean thought it was over, that he could finally save Cas.

But then Samuel surprised him by picking Lilith up and tossing her overboard.

"Nothing personal! But you're weighing me down!"

She screamed once, and then was silenced as she hit the ground. Dean stared, horrified down at her mangled body, before swooping below to where Cas's prison box was chained to the bottom of the basket.

"I don't think so," snarled Samuel and Dean hid his wings on instinct; barely hiding them away before the emergency fire axe came swinging down at his head. Dean scrambled across the thin pole above the whirring blades below, trying to slice through. Ash and Jo were nearby, but unable to reach him with the other aircraft circling the balloon.

"You are a real pain in my ass," said Samuel, swinging the axe again, growling when Dean was able to block it and toss it over the side with his sword. Unfortunately, Samuel was a stubborn bastard, and was now trying to slam Dean's face into the blades spinning below them.

"Yeah? Well you're a pain in the world'ass!"

"Very smart, did you think of that all on your own?"

Dean swung his sword up, but Samuel smacked it away and it joined the axe far below on the ground. Dean scrabbled around and ended up with a piece of glowing blue glass from Cas's box and swinging it towards the older man. It sliced him across the arm and the man finally howled in pain. Dean had been starting to the think the old fart was invincible.

And then a horrible blue crystal, inlaid with veins of red fire, began spreading from the wound until there wasn't a man, but a statue standing in his place. Dean let out a breath of relief and clambered down past the blades so that he was perched atop the metal box that held Cas.

"Alright, don't worry man, I'll have you it a sec just-"

And there was a blue hand clamped around his wrist, a horrible screeching noise coming from the red hot hole where Samuel's mouth used to be.

"Mother of God! Let go you freak!"

And with an elbow to the face, Samuel was thrown up into the whirring blades, and gone with a rather impressive explosion.

An explosion that just happened to make sure that the balloon went down faster than a flaming zeppelin. So Dean unhooked Cas from the sinking vessel and leapt off, spreading his wings. And sunk like a stone straight through the air, landing hard on top of the metal cage. He sat up with a groan, and then hurriedly rolled the cage away as the flaming balloon.

"Ash! Jo! I need you down here!"

They swooped low, waiting for Dean to hook the chain up to their fish-shaped vehicles. They were interrupted, however, by a deep rumble from the eart.

"THE VOLCANO, SHE LIVES!" said Andy.

"C'mon Dean, we don't have time!" said Jo.

"I'm not leaving him!"

So Dean did the next best thing and instead leapt onto the vehicles with the chains in his hands.

"Go, go, go!"

And they raced back towards the city of Arcadia, and Dean, despite the imminent doom of a rupturing volcano and the fact that he was flying through the air at a hundred miles an hour, was happy.

Because he would get Cas back.

0

0

0

Those who had not fought were waiting for them when they landed, Jess at the forefront of the crowd. Dean leapt off the back of Andy's fish to unchain Cas, but the box was already coming apart by itself to reveal the Arcadian prince, still glowing blue from the power of Purgatory.

"What the hell did you idjits do now?" said Bobby.

"We woke up the damn volcano, so sue us," said Dean, scowling. Of course, now they had hundreds of panicking Arcadians on their hands as the volcano continued to rumble.

"Calm down everyone!" cried same, raising his hands in a placating matter, but he went unheard.

Everyone, though, fell still as Cas suddenly raised his arms upward and the grooves in the stone beneath him began to glow blue. The pieces of the cage that had held him floated outwards, just like the stones had rotated around the Purgatory Crystal below the city. The lines in the stone spread, lighting up the whole city as Cas rose into the air, glowing bright as the sun.

Lava began to burst from the stone and Dean turned to look at Sam. His younger brother's face was wide with fear, his arms around a terrified Jess. The earth shook, but soon it was evident it was not from the volcano. Far out in the water surrounding Arcadia, enormous statues of angels were rising out of the water, beams of blue light connecting them to where Cas was floating above the tallest temple. Their wings rose up, glowing with power, then spread, a force field stretching out between them.

Dean watched in awe, along with the rest of the people around him, as the field rose up to enclose the city in a crystalline barrier. Lava spilled forth, crashing down upon the field like a tidal wave. There was a loud 'crack!' as the lava hardened into rock.

And then…darkness.

0

0

0

Yay, another chapter!

Please review if you have comments or questions.


	13. He who was the Righteous Man

"_The King goes as far as he may, not as far as he could."_

_~Spanish Proverb_

_0_

_0_

_0_

There was absolute silence, and then, blue light laced up the sides of the solid lava rock, enochian sigils carving themselves into the rock. They pulsed for a few moments, and then the rock fell away, leaving the city of Arcadia untouched. The field receded, leaving a wild-eyed Dean crouching over Sam and Jess, wide blue wings outstretched protectively.

"Uh, Dean? I think you can calm down now," said Sam, unwrapping himself from around Jess. Dean stood up, giving a hand to his brother before turning his eyes skyward.

"C'mon Cas…"

And like a prayer being answered, the clouds of steam that had gathered above parted to reveal a beam of light. A few seconds later, Cas appeared, wingless, and slowly floated down, as he had floated up earlier. Dean ran over to the beam and stood ready, cradling the other angel against his chest when he reached him.

"Cas?"

A moment of strained silence, and then sky blue eyes opened blearily.

"D-Dean?" he murmured, and then he looked curiously up at a point far over his head, and reached up touch his head. And there, nestled in his dark hair, was the silver laurel crown that Cas's father had given him so long ago, perfect and untouched despite being lost somewhere in the struggle today.

"Father," he said, smiling a big wide smile that had Dean nearly crying in relief.

"Cas you child," said Dean, his voice choking. But he pulled the other man forward for a hug, burying his face in Cas's dark hair. "You stupid child. Don't you _ever _do that to me again."

And Cas squeezed back, crushing Dean against him, sighing in relief to be back with the explorer.

"You aren't leaving my sight again. Ever," said Dean seriously, looking down at the prince. Cas raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Oh? And who decided that you can-_you have wings_!"

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Yes. Your brother gave me his crystal," he replied, growing somber.

"Then that means…"Cas said softly, turning to find his brother Gabriel in the crowd that had gathered. "Gabriel-?"

"Our brothers are dead Castiel."

Cas sighed, turning back to Dean. There was a moment where Cas looked at him with distrust, but it morphed to gentle sadness and he took Dean's hand.

"Thank you, you saved me."

Noticing the crowd that was around them, some not paying much attention, others, like a particularly annoying little brother named Sam, were paying _very _close attention, Dean blushed.

"It was nothing."

"It most certainly was not," said a dark skinned Acadian. "I am Joshua, and I have seen many, many things in my time. I have not seen such bravery in millennia."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, blushing even more. Cas, however, was smiling proudly.

"HAIL Dean WINCHESTER, THE RIGHTEOUS MAN!" cried Joshua, flaring his wings.

"HAIL!" was the roaring reply of the crowd. Dean would have died of embarrassment if he were any less of a man. But at the pressuring of Sam, Cas reached forward and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

'_Jesus Christ,'_ though Dean _'could this get any more Disney?'_

0

0

0

After Michael had been cremated, the Arcadian custom for burial, the up-worlders were given much a reward and a ship back to the surface.

"So, you're staying?" asked Jo, looking up at Dean.

"Well, I heard there was an opening for an expert in, what did you call it?"

"Weird gibberish."

"Weird gibberish then. Besides, I don't think my wings are exactly what's 'in' for fashion right now."

"Fine but-"she leapt forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You owe me one!"

And then she punched him in the arm, before giving him a tiny salute. "See you Dean."

One by one, the others came forward to say their goodbyes until it was just Sam and Jess.

"You're leaving?" asked Dean softly, looking at his little brother. Sam smiled sadly, and then looked over at Jess.

"No."

"What-but-Jess, your parents…"

"Bobby knows them. He can tell them. Mother and father will understand," she said, smiling. "Besides, I want you around to be a good uncle for your niece or nephew," she said, putting a hand on the tiny bump of her abdomen.

"I shall see to it personally that you get your own crystals," said Cas, smiling at what were essentially his brother and sister-in-law. Sam stepped forward and swept the shorter man into a huge hug.

"Thanks Cas!"

"I take it this is up-worlder custom?" asked Cas, looking over at Dean.

"Yes, unfortunately, Sam is a moose and tends to go overboard."

"Alright ya idjits, Miss Jessica, get over here and get your picture taken!" ordered Bobby, waving them over for the group shot in front of the ship. Gabriel was behind the camera, hand poised for the shot.

"Alright, everyone say Trickster!"

"TRICKSTER-! Wait a sec-"but Dean was cut off, mid revelation, as the camera flashed.

Forever immortalized was the look of indignation on Dean Winchester's face.

0

0

0

Short chapter for you guys! But there's an epilogue, not to worry!

Please review!


	14. They who would save the world

"_Begin at the beginning" the King said, very gravely, "and go on to the end: then stop."_

_~Lewis Carroll_

0

0

0

Several months later, Cas and Dean stood in the center of a crowd dressed in their finest. Dean in a long loincloth, trousers and a vest, to hide the scars Dean was still afraid to show. The blue handprint on his left shoulder, however, was proudly displayed. A gold circlet with a single blue stone in it rested on his brow, marking him as the king's consort.

And no, he wasn't married to Gabriel that would be just plain weird.

Cas had, in fact, become the king of Arcadia after Gabriel had refused his right as first in line for the throne. So Cas, in a full length robe, ornate headdress (which he hated) on his head, touched his palm to the stone with his brother's visage carved upon it. The lines making up the image glowed blue and then it started to rise to join the others in slow circulation around the crystal shining above them. It had taken this long to organize the city after such a blow, losing their king and two crown princes at once. Raphael and Lucifer had also gotten their own tributes, their likeness made into statues that now guarded the entrance to the restored palace.

Two other figures joined them to look up at the stones, and it was Sam and Jess. Sam, who had an enormous pair of tawny brown and white barn owl wings upon his back, and Jess with a pair of elegant soft gray turtledove wings. Her belly was wide with child, due any day now.

"Well Dean, since Cas is officially King, does that make me the brother of the Queen?" asked Sam, grinning devilishly off to the side. Cas scowled, as did Dean, and Jess reached up to pull on his ear.

"Sam!"

"Bitch!"

"Samuel Winchester, shame on you!" said Jess, crossing he arms in annoyance. "This is an important ceremony, behave yourself!"

"Really Sam, I expect this from Dean, not you!" said Cas, scowling, his blue eyes bright with annoyance.

"Yeah-hey-wait a minute! I am not this bad!"

"Oh don't lie to yourself!" said Cas, turning to his consort. "You're just as bad, if not worse! I don't even know why I keep you around!"

"Fine! Find someone else who can read Enochian, and then complain all you want!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Um, guys, I think you need to calm down-"said Sam suddenly. He took a step back when the two furious men rounded on him, wings fluffed out in clear displays of dominance. Those wings, however, immediately deflated when they saw the amused faces of the Arcadians behind them, Gabriel in particular was wearing a particularly snide shit-eating-grin.

"Ah, hehe, sorry about that," said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. Cas sniffed and readjusted his headdress, which had gone askew when he had started flailing his arms angrily at Dean, and didn't say anything. He was king, he didn't have to.

"Well, I hate to interrupt Dean apologizing," said Gabriel sardonically, "But I believe blondie over here is about to have a baby."

Now that the crowd was clearing after the ceremony of sending Michael's kingstone up to join the others, the plaza was emptier than before, but there were still quite a few angels that turned when Gabriel said this, and they were all in concern. Sam was a welcome addition to the city, with his modern medical knowledge, but Jess had become a beloved community member on her own. In particular, she was a favorite among the boy children, who had all developed quite the crush on "Miss Jessica".

The young woman did indeed have a rather shocked look on her face while her water broke.

"Oh shit," said Dean.

"OH SHIT?" said Sam. "You probably caused it with all your shouting!"

"Me? It was your stupid ass who had her standing for the whole ceremony!"

"Screw you; it was your fau-augh!"

Jess had reached over to grip Sam's hand, and her eyes were narrowed into tiny, very dangerous slits.

"You have three seconds to get me to a midwife. If it takes a millisecond longer, I. Will. End. You."

"Yes dear," said Sam, squeaking when Jess let go of his hand. He promptly scooped her up and took to the air, several women following behind.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her," said Dean, watching his brother fly back towards the palace.

"You're still in trouble," said Cas. "You and Sam ruined the ceremony!"

Dean sighed and turned back to where Cas was waiting. He reached out his hand hopefully, and Cas was quiet for a moment, his blue eyes eerily flat, before they softened a bit and he took his consort's hand.

"You're lucky you're handsome."

0

0

0

Later that night, after Jess had labored for a miraculously short, and incredibly intense, ten hours, Dean and Cas were able to greet their nephew, Jonathan Daniel Winchester.

"He's quite handsome," said Cas, peering curiously down at the baby in Jess's arms. "His wings too, are quite nice. You should be very proud Jessica."

The wings he spoke of were tiny, tiny swallow's wings, the brown of Sam's wings on the top, and the light gray of his mother's on the bottom, with just a hint of midnight blue at the curves where the wing joint was.

"Yeah, he must have gotten those looks from Jess," said Dean, smirking at his brother. "Eh Sammy? At least he didn't get your ugly mug."

"Ha. Ha. Dean, you're hilarious."

"I'm adorable."

"Now, now boys, that's enough," said Jess. "Jonathan needs to sleep."

"Puh-leaze Jessie Girl," said Dean. "He's got Sammy's genes, and if that counts for anything that means that kid will do nothing _but_ sleep."

"Lady Jessica is correct though," said the female angel standing in the background. "She and the baby need to rest, now please, your highnesses, move along."

"Of course Rachel, we'll be out of your way," said Cas, smiling at the blonde midwife. She gave them a short smile in return, then shooed them out into the stone hallway of the palace. The light outside had dimmed, signaling that the crystal had decided it was nighttime, and Dean took Cas's hand.

"Well, new babies, a city that's being fixed, almost brand new, it's not a dying civilization anymore now is it?"

"No, I suppose not," said Cas, letting Dean lead him down to their room. Dean shrugged out of his vest, sprawling out across the bed, shirtless and wings splayed out crookedly.

"Very attractive," said Cas, removing the silver circlet from his head (which had gladly replaced the headdress from before), and gently placing it on the shelf next to his side of the bed. He too shrugged out of his full length tunic until he was left in just a pair of pants and he flopped down, rather gracefully, next to Dean.

"Where are your glasses?" asked Cas.

"Why?"

"I wanted you to read my paper."

"You wrote something?" asked Dean, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Cas excitedly. Cas grinned, reaching over and rummaging around under his side of the bed before pulling up a piece of parchment.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

Dean sat up all the way, holding the paper really close so he could see.

"Dean, _where are your glasses_? You're going to hurt yourself trying to read that."

"I don't know. I let one of the kids wear them yesterday and I forgot to get them back."

Cas snorted and ruffled his wings, pulling one around so he could groom it as Dean read.

"Cas, this is amazing! You've got complex sentences and verb tense perfectly!"

"Well, I _am _the beloved of the teacher. I think it would be rather embarrassing if I wasn't his best student."

Dean reached over and gently pulled Cas's other wing forward so he could help groom it.

"I would hope so. With those private lessons and all."

"Oh yes, private lessons, and they were just _so _educational," said Cas dryly, rolling his eyes. He smiled a moment later though, and reached out to put a hand on the matching imprint on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you fell down that hole and nearly killed yourself," said the king, running his hand down to rest on Dean's chest, just above the thick, white scar that rested above his heart. Dean's hand came up to rest on it and he wrapped Cas's slender hand in his large one.

"I'm glad too. I'm so good-looking that even half-dead you couldn't resist me."

"Don't be so smug! I came over because you were hurt!"

"Really? It wasn't because of my stylish hair and stunning green eyes?"

Cas raised an eyebrow. "You are being impertinent Dean."

Dean frowned. "Impertinent?"

"I thought you were a scholar, yet you do not know what impertinent means?"

"I know what it means wise-ass! I'm just offended you would call me such a name."

"I'm sorry, what was it Sam said? You are being painful in the ass Dean."

Dean flushed bright red, before spluttering "It's pain in the ass Cas…oh god that sounds even worse, just don't ever say that again!"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understan-oh."

He smirked and it was a smirk that would make a crocodile look honest. Dean scowled. All those people thought Cas was a naïve, well mannered angel. Weren't they just full of shit. Cas was the younger brother of Lucifer Morningstar, the great deceiver, lord of lies and prince of manipulation. He was more devious than a politician during election year.

"Do you like being a pain in the ass Dean?" purred Cas, shifting forward so that he was in Dean's lap. He straddled Dean and leaned in close so that his lips brushed against the other man's ear. "It wouldn't be my ass that you thought of, now would it?"

"Cas…" said Dean very quietly, reaching up to grasp at his back, where his wings were now safely tucked away. He stroked him up and down for a moment before grabbing on to him and flipping him over so that Cas lay on his back and Dean was nestled between his legs, one knee rubbing against his thigh.

"I don't think so," said Cas, reaching his legs up, latching onto Dean's waist and rolling him so fast that Dean looked dazed when he landed on his back. "I am _your _king, not the other way around."

"Caaaas," whined Dean, squirming underneath the other angel. "You don't have to be so rough!"

"Oh don't give me that! You sound like a whiny girl!"

"And you _are _a whiny girl!"

"Excuse you! I am a warrior king of Arcadia!"

"And I'm the friggin' president of the United States! Get off me!" said Dean, pushing up at Cas. His touch was playful however, and Cas rebelled by laying his head down on Dean's chest and sprawling across him, tucking his hands under Dean's back in an embrace.

"Well Mr. President, I outrank you, so your argument has no validity."

"Who told you that kings outranked presidents? Was it Sam?"

"Yes."

"Don't listen to him. He's wrong."

Cas looked up at Dean, propping up his chin with his hands. "I would rather hear what you have to say, President Winchester."

Dean of course, remained silent because Sam wasn't right, but he wasn't wrong either. And that was simply because Dean wasn't the President, and had a better chance of growing boobs than becoming president.

"That's what I thought," said Cas. "And I don't sleep with Presidents, because I have a consort. So good night Dean."

The king rolled off of his consort and burrowed under the light summer sheet on the bed. The crystal had dimmed so much that the room was now quite dark, with only a faint blue light to see by.

"Aw, not even a little bit?" asked Dean. "You were all for it ten minutes ago."

Cas's wings suddenly appeared and they smacked Dean in the face.

"Hey!"

"Oops. My apologies. You seem to be rubbing off on me lately."

"Ha, ha, you're _very _funny."

But Cas simple turned back towards Dean and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that Dean eagerly leaned into, reaching around Cas's back to-

"Don't ruin it," said Cas, glaring up at him. "I just want to look at you for a minute."

"I know, it's my striking beauty, isn't it?"

"And we're back where we started," sighed Cas. He shifted closer to Dean though, pulling the scholar's arm over to rest on his hip. "But I love you, so I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Am I really that bad?"

"No. Well, when you eat your manners are appalling, you're crude, your accent is still boorish, you-"

"Alright, alright, yeesh!"

"But you're also a good man. A wonderful consort, a great older brother, stupidly brave, handsome-"

"Now you're being a girl again."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Fuck you Dean."

Dean's mouth dropped open. Cas never said that word. Ever.

"You look surprised. You should try not to wear that look so often; you seem to have it every time we meet. I'm starting to think that you forget what I look like when I'm away."

And the king closed his eyes, going to sleep as Dean watched. Always full of surprises Arcadians were. But Dean just pulled the slightly smaller man closer and closed his eyes.

Man he missed his car. She wasn't nearly as snippy as Cas was.

But she also didn't have Cas's smile, his unwavering loyalty, his love…now he was getting sappy too! Great, just goes to show what being married does to you.

But Dean didn't really mind.

0

0

0

**End.**

0

So, what do you guys think? A worthy adaption of the Disney movie? Did I do Supernatural justice? It's been a great ride and I hope you enjoyed the story.

Do you want a sequel? Because the movie had a sequel. Let me know!


End file.
